Maou no Hime
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: AU. When the Maou took a human girl into his care at first she's his prisoner but soon she becomes more than that. FujiSakuKiri or KiriSakuFuji. Event 10 05-15-11
1. CAPTIVATE

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This is my latest TeniPuri story unlike my previous works this will be my very first M-rated. First I'd like to thank to you all who participated in voting in my profile. Thanks to your vote I was able to write this and to the Kaito's _**Cantarella**_ videos I was completely inspired thanks to FujixSaku0709.

**Summary:** When the Maou abducted a young maiden he was captivated by her innocent. Now he wants her so badly that he can't resist the temptation. M-Rated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night arrives at this late hour as many people happily head to their bed and sleep soundly. However here is Seishun City not everyone were happy when darkness arrives as they fear to go out as they stay in their houses as long as they could even policemen and detectives were afraid as well.

There are some rumors lurking around saying the most vicious and dangerous murderer is a complete mad man as he could kill anyone and abducts women during the night. Once a woman was abducted her body will return a week later as corpses. No one knows who or what kind of person this mysterious killer but this they know well that he is one madman.

The night was just peaceful in the city yet very scary and gloomy at the same time. No people were existed during the night as they stayed in their dwellings as the safest place on earth. Many fear they would be the next victim as they all fear death in their lives. They wish never to die in such age and day.

Above one of the towers, one strange being is at top of it as he is observing the city. This mysterious person is no ordinary guy as he manages to stand at the tip of a tower without falling which is out of the ordinary.

"Saa… there won't be any victims for tonight." He sighs sadly with a disappointed expression.

Just as he plans to head somewhere else where he could find another place for him to hunt he turns his head to another direction as his ears are picking up. A sadistic smile appears beneath his lips. "Looks like it's my lucky day." He grinned.

**1**

**CAPTIVATE**

A young teen girl runs quickly with dirty tears were coming out from her eyes. She is very frightening of something she has seen as she keeps running to save for her dear life. _"I don't want that life_!" she cried. _"It's suffocating I want to die."_

She continues to run faster and faster not caring where she is heading as long as she is farther away from a terrible place. Until she tripped onto something from her feet as she lands on the ground painfully. She continues sniffing and crying not because the pain she got from her falls instead she is crying that she will be taken back to her worst nightmare.

The girl felt tiring as she felt her eyelids are getting heavier then again she tries to fight her sleepiness but she couldn't as she lost the round. To add her remorse, she could hear some familiar male voices booming angrily as they call out to her name. Before she could drift off she saw an unfamiliar figure coming towards her she didn't get a good look but she notices that person is not the same as she felt hope is growing within her heart.

"Please take me away from this place." She pleaded him as she drifts off unconsciously.

The mysterious brunette man could only stare blankly at the unconscious girl before he could do anything he heard some angry voices coming. Without any thoughts, he carries her in bridal style thus he jumps to the top of the tower once more.

Minutes later the angry men arrives the spot where the mysterious man and the girl took their place. A man wearing an aristocrat outfit command his men to look for the girl. His men did not question him as they obey immediately.

Unknown to them, the mysterious brunette man is observing the events trying to understand what is happening but for somehow he can't seem to get the info. He watches below only to smiles amusingly as he finds something interesting in his mind. He picks her up in bridal style while staring at the auburn haired girl's face observing her carefully from top to bottom.

"A child huh?" he thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The girl called Sakuno find herself in a dark area which she is not familiar. At first she was uncomfortable yet uneasy at the place but as she takes a step an unknown figure appears before her. With the instant appearance she was afraid of the person very quickly as she tries running away once more however she was caught by that mysterious man. She tries to scream however the mysterious man covers her mouth staring at her with a mendacious smile. The smile that makes her more scared than ever.

The petite girl looks around to her new yet foreign surroundings as she notices the room was quite nice and warm a good place for a little princess to be staying at. The decorations look highly expensive that only aristocrats could buy those lovely and high quality furniture.

"I see you've waked up… little one." A voice of a young man appeared.

She turns around as her eyes meet to the man's beautiful azure blue eyes. The man as brunette yet too handsome that any ladies would be swoon once their eyes could lay to his handsome facade. In amaze, she hasn't seen a man with such beautiful eyes but she couldn't help wondering of that mysterious man.

"I happened to pass by and I found you last night…" he told her the story, yet some part of it are half true.

They could only stare at each other eyes as they're communicating using their eyes. There was no movement between them until the girl tilt her head like a puppy. The mysterious man was somehow surprise at her action.

"You weren't mesmerizes of my charm?" he gasped.

The auburn haired could only answer by tilting her head to the right side acting as if like a cat. The mysterious man could only stare in amazement at the girl's strangeness yet interesting he ever find.

"_This is interesting."_ The demon smiles while staring at the girl. "What's your name child?" he asks her in a kind tone.

"Sakuno." she nervously reply to his question.

The brunette haired man could only blink his eyes wondering whether the girl is either shy or probably not used to see a man like him. Secretly he chuckles at it as he stands up from his seat as he felt her eyes are following him.

"Eat these. I'm not sure this is enough but you need your strength return." He said as he gives her food.

She could only nod her head as she accepts the food he has given to her. The petite girl could only stare at it admiring as if she has not had decent food for such a long time as she takes her first taste. Then she takes one to another until tears come out of her eyes. The brunette haired man saw her cry as he wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine." He assured her in a kind voice.

The auburn haired girl just sniffs her nose regaining her composure yet hearing the stranger's kind words eases her mind. "Thank you."

A smile appears within the mysterious man's lips whether he is amuse or probably entertain at the scene he is seeing in front of him. The young girl looks up meeting her eyes to his.

"Ummm… your name… Can I know your name?" she stuttered nervously.

The brunette man could only secretly smile in amusement. "Syuusuke… Fuji Syuusuke." He replies then he exits the room. Fuji shuts the door with an unlikely smile appears in his lips.

Sakuno is staring at the door where the brunette haired man left in sense of admiration. Not that she is falling for him it's just that she was really grateful she was picked up by a kind aristocrat better than someone she knows.

"_Lord I am grateful to be pick up by that kind man."_ She prayed thankfully

Outside of the room, the aristocrat man in only leaning his back against the door with his head hung down. His smile is presence on his lips as if he is laughing.

"Saa… This is getting interesting." Fuji thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The petite girl could only stare at the long hall way like a small child wondering to her new world. Sakuno has been places with great halls however this one is longer than she expects as if she is in a gigantic maze.

"Does it amaze you?" the man asked her in a gentleman's manner.

The auburn haired girl nods her head earning the brunette man to smile. He is only showing her around his den for the young girl to get use in her new surroundings. Fuji finds himself surprise seeing Sakuno amaze at his den.

As he escort her showing his home, the petite girl was even more amaze at the manor's beauty in the inside as she sees so much beautiful artifacts. Seeing these beautiful things made her more excitement as she keeps staring them more until she notices something odd of the den.

"Is there anyone else?" she curiously asked him

"There are maids around but you might not see them eventually." He replied.

The auburn haired girl could only tilt her head once more as she stares at the aristocrat man. She is even confused on his words even more. What's more she has not seen other people only herself and the aristrocrat man.

"Maa… you will find out soon." He added.

Sakuno nod her head which the brunette aristocrat smiles at her as he continues touring her around his home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Days have passed the petite girl is still presence in his den, he has no intention of returning her place yet Fuji wonders her civilian status ever since he first picked her up that night. Whenever they spend their time together, she did not brought up a topic about her background. All he know she is good at cooking, sewing and do house chores. He makes a frown expression wondering whether she belong to the middle society or not. After all those traits can only be seen either a slave or a middle class person.

"She is really a big mystery." he wondered

Fuji enters the guest room where the young girl sleeps, he notices the torn clothes, which Sakuno first worn when he found her from the other night, lays above the bed. The brunette man is observing it trying to identity of the girl's status. Her clothes are tattering and there are lots of holes all over.

"_Is she a slave?"_ he wondered curiously.

His curiosity starts to grow stronger for his desire to know the young girl's status. He wants to know so badly that he might not rest for another night.

He looks around to see the girl but he hears some water splashing coming near there. There he enters the bathroom only to reveal the naked young woman bathing gracefully as she splashes some water over her small body. The young man was completely mesmerizes at the beauty as he sees her bare skin and her figure. But that's not all what capture most are her innocent eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes are somehow attractive than her body, which makes him forget that she is still a child.

Before Fuji could take another observation of the young girl's body, Sakuno turns around only to notices his presence.

"Ah… sorry I used the bathroom without your permission." She blushed

The brunette haired man could only nod his head in a calm matter nevertheless he notices she did not scream when she first saw him instead she only stare at him innocently. Again with those eyes he felt he is being suck into a whirlpool.

"Are you all right?" her soft yet gentle voice summons him.

_"I've been deceived."_ Fuji muttered. _"Who would have thought she has a hidden beauty in that small frame of hers."_

Sakuno could only tilt her head once more in confusion at the man's words. While Fuji on the other hand could only chuckle amusingly as he pats her head like a big brother patting his younger sibling.

"Don't mind me and continue with your bath." The brunette haired man smiles at her warmly.

An innocent smile and a nod are the only one the girl could ever response as she continues her bath without minding her saviour's presence. Fuji could only watch her as she rinse herself with cold water. His eyes were focusing to her small frame yet he could not help staring at her body. He was sure the girl is innocent yet she acts so mature in that age. Then again for some odd reason he felt something tempting him so much he could not control himself.

"Anou… Are you sure you're okay?" the petite girl's voice worryingly asked him.

The brunette man replies with a nod then he excuses himself out of the bathroom before Sakuno could even speak another word. Fuji waits in her room as he sits at the edge of the bed until she comes out. Sakuno, still had her hair untied, wears a black dress that only reaches four inches above her knees and the straps on her shoulders are small which shows more of her bare skin in her shoulders, arms and her legs. But what distracted him most is her bare neck.

_"This is bad…"_ he panicked.

He could not look other way as he finds himself still staring at her neck. To make things worst she sits on the bed next to him thus giving him the perfect view. It drives him crazy that he can't take it anymore.

"I think it's about time I send you back home." Fuji declared.

The word home somehow made the girl scared to hell. Bad memories are starting to appear in her mind. The more she sees them, the more she gets afraid. As the brunette man could even take his leave and prepare everything. Sakuno grabs onto his shirt meeting their eyes once more.

**"DON'T SEND ME BACK TO THAT PLACE! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"** the petite girl cried.

The brunette man was somehow surprise at her sudden reaction. But what he is much surprise is the sudden fear she is showing to him. He could tell she doesn't want to go back as it was shown so much fear in her eyes.

"Why should I keep you?" he questioned her.

The petite girl could only stare at him with a scared look. She wants to answer his question. However, her own will refuses to tell him the reason for she is scared. "I don't like that place." She replies.

With one of his eyebrows raises up, surely there must be a good reason why she despite that place after all she lives there and his place is not her home in the first place. Just as he could say he refuses to hear that answer, the girl suddenly cries as tears appears in her eyes.

"Please don't throw me out!" Sakuno pleaded him as she cries. "I don't want to go back to that place again."

Fuji could only stare at her with those blank expressions. His mouth open as he was about to say something to him but he was stop when he sees her chocolate brown eyes showing much emotion. As if it was saying how much she despise going back but that's not all it also shows how much it scares her so much that she prefer staying away in far away places where she could be at ease. In the end he felt he had reach his limit as his inner self tells him to taste her. Right **_now_**.

"All right then… you can stay in my den for now." He said as the girl stops crying then he continues his speech. "But in return, you must serve me with your body."

"What do you mean?" the petite girl meekly questions him.

Fear starting to occur in her heart when she meets the man's sudden change of aura in his eyes. She starts to feel the same thing she has with the stranger in her nightmare as she tries to get away from the brunette man's gaze his eyes somehow cast a spell on her. To add more surprise she found herself underneath him on the bed.

"I mean this."

Without any warning he kisses her as their lips meet each other. The girl is stunned at his sudden action. She heard about kisses between couples and lover however in her case she has only met him in one day yet they're doing so intimidating. On the side note, she did not expect to experience it in such delicate age. For goodness sake, she's still young to experience this kind of intimidating action. Then again she doesn't know what sort of action they must do. Of course the brunette aristocrat notices her reaction.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." He assured her.

Sakuno could only gape unknowing whether she must trust his words or not until the brunette catches her another kiss only this time she could feel his tongue entering into her mouth. At first she was surprise at the contact but as she felt Fuji's tongue brushing against her. Then she felt his hands roaming around on her bare skin it gives her a strange feeling yet she can't think of a word that could fit the description.

Not before long she felt something is entering inside of her. She could not tell what was it however she could feel something very long yet thin. She tries taking a look however the mysterious brunette man did not let her as he enraptures her lips with his to distract her.

"You're really good." He complimented her.

His azure blue eyes meet her chocolate brown eyes.

Then something hint her realization as she sees something out of the ordinary of a normal person. Those kind azure eyes she sees from Fuji is no longer there instead she sees his eyes are glowing gold like the colour of a wild wolf. Quickly she pushes away from him catching her breath. The brunette haired man doesn't look surprise or disappointed at her action instead he was smirking. Thus the golden colour reverts back to his original azure blue eyes.

"You're not human." She gasped.

A smirk appears on his lips. "Yes I'm a Demon, a Maou in this realm." He revealed the truth to her. Sakuno wants to run away instead she finds herself locked between his arms thus meeting their eyes once more. "And you are the first human who comes in this world."

"A... Maou? Another world?" she stuttered nervously.

It only takes a while to register her mind until she finally takes the hint. The brunette Maou notices her expression confirming she knows he smirks.

"That's right I am the king in this realm and you are my prisoner." Fuji smirks capturing her lips with his.

As the brunette taken more advantage on her he gives another chastise kiss.

Is this a dream or probably another nightmare?

**Event 1 END**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Event**

_**2. NEW WORLD**_

A sudden gasp escapes from her mouth as she found herself being carried by another man who has red hair yet somewhat has child-like face despite his body is in adult size. The child-like man stares at the girl's face curiously, observing the new face.

"This girl…" his voice trails off as he senses something off.

Sakuno could only swallow her throat nervously. She has never seen someone with such hair color and his behavior is much different from most common people she has seen. Moreover she is more curious of his eyes they are very cat-like since they are rare to be seen by others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** That's it for this chapter. I know there are some questions are left unanswered such as 'what Sakuno is afraid of' or 'what is she hiding' but as for now I shall reveal them very slowly in the further chapters.

_**Maou**_- means Demon King

_**Maou no Hime**_- means the Demon Lord's Princess

Well I will be waiting for your reviews.

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!!


	2. NEW WORLD

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **Second chapter to my new story. I know this story may not be popular like **KITTY PANIC **but I will do my very best to write it. Also my poll on Kirihara in his role for **Maou no Hime** is still open you can still vote before it closes.

I'd like to thank **GoldenDoe02, FujixSaku0709, mysweetkat, midnight blue08, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Tenshin-no-Tsubasa and Anonymous **for reviewing my first chapter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night arrives once more as the brunette aristocrat stares at the wine's color in his glass while he's enjoying the sight of its beauty. He's probably thinking for some blood as he is craving for thirst however his mind thinks something else. Something really exciting that makes his blood boils.

"Saa… I wonder what comes next." He grins.

He continuously stares at his wineglass while the grin still lingers on his lips. Behind him is a large crystal ball showing a scene of a city from the Human world he went the other nights and rescued the young auburn haired girl. In that crystal shows another man surrounded different women mostly rich ones. They look all dead yet somehow they look like they're asleep. The man shows a very lustful smile as he licks a woman's hand in a hungry manner.

**2**

**NEW WORLD**

The petite girl wakes up from her good sleep yet she feels a little disturb. She doesn't know what the feeling she's getting was but she can't seem to help it being so curious. As Sakuno tries to get up from her bed her body staggers. Now why does her body felt so weak, she wonders.

"Can't get up?" Fuji kindly asked her.

Her gaze follows until her eyes meet his kind smile. The brunette aristocrat is looking smashingly handsome than the first time she met yet what made him feel in good manner, she wondered.

"I think its best you should rest in bed for today." He suggested as he enters the room carrying a tray with food. "Eat this breakfast that my servants have prepared."

The petite girl nods her head as the brunette aristocrat places the tray on her lap. Secretly she looks at his close face staring at his azure blue eyes. At that moment her memories are still clear what she saw his eyes that night. Those golden eyes haunted her after she learned Fuji's a Maou. The Lord of another realm she didn't know it actually existed and her knowledge of being another place where she isn't in the place she had feared most. For some odd reason she felt even better in Fuji's world than hers. Then again she recalls the strange event from last night. She didn't get even to see what exactly happen that night.

"Anou… about last night what exactly just happen?" she innocently asked him.

"What do you mean?" he innocently asked.

Dumbfounded the petite girl stays silent only keeping her attention to the food Fuji brought for her. The young Demon Lord takes a chair placing next to her bed as he takes his seat taking his eyes focusing to the young girl. For some odd reason she could not able to eat properly as she nervously eats her breakfast. Too bad the young Demon Lord saw this as he amusingly smirks at this.

"Since you are feeling sick it's best you should stay in bed for today." Fuji advised her.

Just as Sakuno could even say something Fuji heads his way out of her room. The brunette haired lad walks away from the little girl's room. Just as he is far away from it, he leans his back against a wall. He is smiling amusingly as he recalls the expression she had before leaving the room.

"Sakuno, Sakuno when you made that kind of face it makes me want you even more that I want to do **_things_** to you." The young Maou grins in a greedy manner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the human world

A young man walks around in the streets of Seishun City searching for someone he knows. He asks numbers of people he passes by with one same question. However no matter how many people he had asked there are always the same answers. 'No'. Despite of the answers he receives, the man doesn't give up hope as he continues his search even if it takes longer.

"Please be safe. I'm coming for you." the young man wished.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two more days have passed on the petite girl continues living on the Maou's den just as he promises he will not send her back to her originality. The young Lord also gives her clothes for her to wear yet it was strange for him to have a young girl's clothes. It's too strange but she didn't bother asking him. However what bothers her most is his words from the other night.

"_Until now I still don't understand him."_ She thought.

She walks inside the mansion hoping to find some maids around although she did not find neither of them in the hall way or one of those empty and spacious rooms. Surely he must have someone else living with him as she knows no one can live alone with such a huge mansion. Though she did heard him saying that she might not going to meet his servants soon.

Walking around the hall, she finds nothing to entertain her or to chat with. She tries finding the Maou in the library where she believes the young Lord or Masters would usually be found first but she find none. As she exits the room she bumped into Fuji who happens to be entering the room.

"Maou-sama…" Sakuno addresses the young Maou.

Fuji secretly made a frown look when she calls him yet he manages to compose himself. "Ah, I was looking for you." The young Maou smiles at her.

The young girl tilts her head curiously as she stares at the young Lord wondering why he is looking for her. "Would you like to come along?" Fuji offers. Just as she could decline, he added. "I'm heading to a nearby bakery from what I heard they sell some good sweets."

Her ears perk up excitedly when Fuji mentions sweets. Sure she loves sweet but as a cook she is mostly curious what kind of sweets do demons sell in their realm. This she has to see.

Just as she could ask something else, the young Lord pulls her hand and head outside of the mansion only to see a carriage is waiting outside. Without anymore questions, they enter their ride as they sat on their seats. Sakuno sits across the Fuji before he offers the vacant seat next to him. The brunette aristocrat man secretly made a face when he saw her sitting across to him. It displeases him yet he pretends he didn't as he thinks she might ask him some questions he doesn't want to answer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On their way to the town, the petite girl watches all the people going in and out of the stores. She looks at the other way only to see other adults bringing along with their children. Looking at it somehow made her feel nostalgic when she was staring back home when her life wasn't really bad. Their carriage halt as both of them get off the ride.

As they get off the petite girl is even more amaze yet surprise at the same time as she sees more people except they have wings. Not like an angel's wings, their wings are like demonic as it reminds her on a dragon's wings she has read when she was a little girl. The brunette Lord notices her expression as he gives her a brief explanation of his world

"In our world, kids don't have those wings yet only when they reach their adulthood." Fuji explains to her.

"If they have wings then how come we ride the carriage?" Sakuno innocently questions him.

The young Lord halt from his step which the young girl stops as well as she begins to panic from the inside as she find she has said something unpleasant. Just as she could take her words, Fuji turns his attention to her with the warm smile.

"Now Sakuno, don't wander off. Not everyone can be kind as you thought." Fuji warned her.

Sakuno could only nods her head as the young Lord starts walking ahead which she follows him behind. While they walk, the young girl looks around admiringly how beautiful and lively the Demon realm's streets unlike from the human world as she remember it was quite stony and dull almost boring. Then again she could not help but to wonder of the crime that happened in her world lately while she is away. She shakes her head violently to remove those thoughts.

_"I'm no longer residing in that world anymore." _she said to herself.

Just as she finish staring at the new places she turns her attention back to the young Lord to ask him something but she finds him there none. She looks on the other side to another but she could not find him anywhere. There is one thing she had in mind.

"_No… I'm lost."_ She panicked.

The young girl could only wander like a young puppy has lost its master. She is panicking from the inside as she tries searching for the young brunette haired Lord yet no luck. She felt scared finding herself alone in an unknown place. She should have listens to the Maou's warning instead of prying her curiosity.

She noted herself not to be discouraged as she continues her search for the Demon Lord. As she continues her quest her eyes meet few men showing their interest of the young girl while they stare at her. Sakuno could not help but feeling scared at them. Just as she could escape she felt something pulls her out of the street.

"Oi you better be careful not wandering around the streets." the stranger advised her.

A sudden gasp escapes from her mouth as she found herself being carried by another man who has red hair yet somewhat has child-like face despite his body is in adult size. The child-like man stares at the girl's face curiously, observing the new face.

"This girl…" his voice trails off as he senses something off.

Sakuno could only swallow her throat nervously. She has never seen someone with such hair color and his behavior is much different from most common people she has seen. Moreover she is more curious of his eyes they are very cat-like since they are rare to be seen by others.

"You must be the girl Fujiko-chan mentioned the other day. You're really cute in person." The man flashes her with a warm smile.

"You know him?" Sakuno curiously asked him.

"Yup. He and I are best of friends!" he exclaimed childishly.

Thanks to his loudness everyone were eyeing their attention to Sakuno and the red haired man which the young girl blushes in embarrassment while the young man smiles sheepishly as he apologizes to everyone. He turns his attention to her with the warm smile.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He assured at the young girl. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Please to meet you."

The petite girl nervously looks at the cat-like man as he gives her a pleasant smile like a child. A child? She thought. However the man she's seeing is a grown young man not a child. She noted herself.

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked her.

"Umm… I'm lost." Sakuno admitted nervously.

"Then let me bring you to him." The red haired lad offers her.

Unsure whether she should trusts that man or not but her instinct tells her that she should not be afraid from him. Aside from that she nods her head as Eiji leads her way. It only takes a while until they spot a familiar brunette haired man who is busily searching for something or someone. Once their eyes meet the young Lord could only walks near to them.

"You made me worry." Fuji told her.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again... Maou-sama." The girl apologizes to the young Lord.

The auburn haired girl could only wait to be hurt like her previous ones. She still recalls the pain yet she just despises it whenever she recalls those awful times. Her body somehow recalls the cruel times it hurts her even more just thinking of it. But in this world, she has never seen anyone looking worried for her yet it felt so strange that there is someone who has concern for her. Unlike back there, only unpleasant ones. But seeing the Lord of the Demon world is something new yet it reminded her someone back there.

"_It feels different back to my world."_ She thought.

"Saa… at least you're safe." He assured her as he gives her a pat.

Unknown to them, the red haired lad heard watches the reaction of his best friend towards the girl as he turns his attention to Sakuno. Curiosity is really his habit yet he can't help thinking what would the two of them be talking about.

"Say how about we head to my mansion." He suggested.

Eiji fully accepts the young Lord's invitation as he glomps his best friend. The petite girl watches them amaze at their relationship but what amazes her more is their openness. Never in her life has she ever seen two young adults would display in public unlike in her origins there are no familiarity with other people as they could only ignore them.

The brunette haired Lord notices the girl's impression on their friendship earning a malicious smile as they begin to head their way to the mansion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Fuji's mansion

"Eiji please head to the usual room." Fuji instructed his friend.

The child-like man did not talk back to the brunette haired Lord as he follows his words. Now Fuji and Sakuno are alone, the young girl stiffen her body as she finds herself drown to his cerulean blue eyes. The young aristocrat tells her to wait as he disappear then seconds later he comes back only to return with some clothes he carries on his hands.

"Then wear the clothes I prepare for you." He ordered her. "This will be your punishment for today."

The human girl could only blush at that moment. She could feel her heart going really crazy when she sees his smile but what made it go crazy when he was near her. Just as the brunette aristocrat reminds her to change, Sakuno quickly runs to the door to change. Fuji could only smirk amusingly at the young girl's reacting just as he could turn his attention to his best friend until he sees Eiji standing behind him witnessing everything.

"What did you plan to do, Fujiko-chan?" the red haired questioned him

"Oh you'll see…" he said with a smile.

Eiji frown on this very suspiciously friend yet he did not bother asking him again after all he knows him too well. He brings out another subject just before the young Lord could even say a word as they head out to the living room where it is more comfy. As they chatted out long the petite girl enters the room wearing maid outfit which the brunette haired Lord gave to her. Both aristocrat stares at her surprisingly but Fuji seem to be more tempting than ever luckily he's able to restrain himself. He turns his attention to his best friend who looks astonish at the young girl's appearance.

"She's…" the child-like man gasped. "TOO CUTE!!"

The red haired aristocrat bounces as he gives her another hug only this time his hug is even tighter as if she wasn't being hugged by a person instead by a bear. Sakuno tries to tell him that she is choking but words did not come out. Good thing the brunette haired Lord stops his best friend from choking his valuable treasure.

"Ne… how old are you?" Eiji smiles at her.

"I'm 13." She replied.

"EH? You don't look like one more than you're like ten." The childish man gasped as he scans from top to bottom.

Sakuno could only gasp at the red haired man's comment. Sure she gets a lot of comment about her looks but never in her life has she got to hear it out loud by him.

"Eiji, mind your manners please." Fuji reminded his friend then he turns his attention to the mysterious girl. "Well I'm also surprise you're already thirteen." _"After all I did saw that fine body of yours."_ He thought with a proud grin.

"I bet you're popular with the boys in your home." Eiji childishly grins at her.

The young girl stays silent after hearing his comment. She doesn't know to react back as she could only recall bad ones. Unknown to her, the young Lord seems to notice her reaction as he secretly frown when he saw that expression.

"Kindly bring out some snacks, will you Sakuno?" he orders her.

Sakuno did not hesitate to refuse instead she immediately heads her way to the kitchen with flustered face. She hope none of the aristocrats have seen her blushing face alas Fuji caught the sight as he smiles amusingly at her reaction.

"Was it something I said?" the child-like man questions his best friend.

"Probably but I think she'll get over it soon." He calmly replied.

"Saaa… is there something you want to discuss, Inui?" the brunette aristocrat man questioned.

Ears perk up when Fuji mention another man's name before he could ask he sense another presence standing right behind him. He jolted surprisingly at another man's appearance as he backs away while trying to retrieve his breathe.

"**MOU! WILL YOU STOP APPEARING AND DISAPPEARING OUT OF THE BLUE! THAT IS UNCUTE AT ALL! NYA!!"** Eiji complained at him. "Seriously you should stop doing that."

"You should know I can't be change very easily." The man replied.

The brunette Maou makes a fake cough catching their attention. "So why do you come?"

The man, Inui, pushes his glasses as he smiles at the brunette haired Maou. "Is there any reason why I must see the young Avarice Lord and the Maou of our realm?" Inui grins. "Also I brought your favorite."

Inui hands down a pitcher he happens to be carrying all along. As he puts it down, the child-like man peers down to see what the drink may be. Just as his hand could reach to its lid, he takes it back and covers his nose with his face darken.

"Uggghhhh… not another of his infamous drink." the red haired man complained ill fully under his breath.

"Do I need to give you one as well, Kikumaru?" Inui threatened poor Eiji. The poor man just shook his head as he hides himself behind the brunette haired Lord.

The young Lord secretly chuckles under his breath as he watches two of his friends making such interesting faces, "Saa… care some spicy snacks?" Fuji offers them.

The red haired lad's face suddenly turns purple when the young Demon Lord mentioned 'spices'. It cringe his mind thinking what kind of food does his best friend serves to his guests. Just as Eiji could decline, the young girl arrives carrying a tray of sweets in her hands. The child-like aristocrat man stares at it whether there are spices or not until Inui takes the first bite of the cake. He watches at it yet nothing happens. Then Eiji took the slice and takes a bite.

"Delicious!" the child-like man compliments as he takes another bite of the cake. "It tastes better than the bakery shop."

A tint of blush appears on her cheeks as she nervously tells him that she is still a novice of cooking. "Saa… Novice or not the cake is good."

Sakuno could feel her cheeks get warmer listening to the brunette haired Lord's compliment. Their conversation animates so lively that surprises the young Lord to see his guests having fun. It amuses him which makes him smile longer. Unknown to Fuji, Inui caught the rare sight of the brunette haired Lord catching his interests as he eyes landed on the young girl who is blushing.

It takes longer until the two Demons decided to call it off. They bid them farewell as they thank for the delicious snacks. As Eiji and Inui left the young Lord's mansion, Fuji waited in the library expecting for someone to arrive as he heard the door opens, he turns around to see that person. His face is about to show his anger but suddenly soften when he sees Sakuno who is still wearing the maid outfit.

"Is something on your mind again, Sakuno?" Fuji questioned her.

The young girl could only play for fingers as she looks on the ground nervously. The young Lord could not help finding so amusing every time he sees her reaction as he enjoys seeing a different side of her. He could tell that Sakuno looks reluctant whether she should ask or not but his smile tells her he won't be mad like the others.

"I heard you're the Lord of Avarice." Sakuno bravely brought up the topic.

"So you overheard our conversation." A triumph smile appears on the Lord's lips. The young girl stiffens once more as her eyes meet his once more. She could not help feeling so nervous whenever she sees those pair of beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"There are other Lords ruling hour realm in north, south, and east and west however the center, which is me, is the most powerful of all." Fuji explained to her. "That's why I have the title of Maou to my name."

"So who are the other Lords, Maou-sama?" the petite girl questions him again.

Another smile reveals on his lips yet that smile is somehow sinister than before. "That, you will find out soon." The young Lord added with a smile.

Sakuno replies with a nod. Just as she could excuse herself, Fuji then grabs her hand pulls her towards his chest. The petite girl looks up at him thus their eyes meet once again. His eyes are somewhat filled his long desire yet what is he desiring for, she wondered.

"Say, are you trying to avoid something?" Fuji guessed which the young girl stiffens her body once more. "You punishment… is still not yet over." He reminded her.

Knowing what's coming, she shut her eyes not wanting what Fuji would do to her. Instead she felt something landed on her lips. As she opens her eyes she sees his face real close to hers. She could smell the scent of his hair. Seconds later, she felt his tongue brushing to her lips begging for something. She didn't understand at until she automatically open her mouth thus letting his tongue roams her mouth and brushing his tongue to her in a hungry manner.

Her body becomes weak as she could no longer stand firm as she leans her back against the wall which she happens to be standing near there. Fuji presses his body against her while placing his right leg between her legs. Aside of it, she could feel his hands roaming around her body with her clothes on. Few seconds later they break off the kiss leaving them both gasping for air to breath.

"What was that?" Sakuno questioned him.

Ah so innocent that makes me want to tease her more, he thought yet he manages to restrain himself. "That's a kiss." Fuji smirked at her.

Before she could even protest the brunette aristocrat captures her lips to his once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere in the north part of the realm, in another mansion there lives another young aristocrat man who isn't enjoying much of his life. The jet black haired man could only stare at his window while holding his glass of wine. He is half enjoying watching the view by himself as he takes a gulp of his drink. Later on, his one of servants arrives as he informs him the news. The jet black haired man could only stare at him questionable as the servant could only make a face.

"So there is human inhabiting in his place huh?" he wondered. "I guess I have to see it for myself."

**Event 2 END**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Event**

**3. **_**DANGER**_

The young jet black haired man appears before her eyes. Sakuno could only stare at him nervously for some odd reason she felt there is an ugly presence that she must stay away from him no matter what. Then again she could not move a budge as she finds herself staring at him and her will to move didn't obey despite she is feeling uncomfortable around him.

"You're a human kid." He said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Three characters appear in this chapter, one is human and two are demons. Their names will be reveal soon. Better wait for the up coming chapters. Also I'd like to thanks for FujixSaku0709 for helping me out. Without her help I might be able to write this chapter.

**MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN!**


	3. DANGER

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **This third chapter was much a hassle than I ever thought. In case you might be wondering avarice means greed one of the seven capital sins. Fuji will not be the only one with that title as there are others that I will reveal little by little.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**midnight blue08, FujixSaku0709, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Tenshin-no-Tsubasa, and mysweetkat, **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The night in the Demon realm is somehow beautiful yet scary at the same time that ordinary people would not enjoy going out at this hour however they fit them beautifully for the Demons. In fact there are a lot of them are having picnic in that late hour, everyone except for one certain person who is walking throughout the darkness while stepping into the bed of flowers in furious manner.

"Fuji Syuusuke…" the man angrily utter the name under his breath.

Inside of the young Lord's mansion, Fuji happen walking down on his hall in the middle of the day as he walks in his room he notice one of his glass window got broken. He takes a little closer to inspect if there was an object that cause of it but he found none.

"I get a bad feeling about this." Fuji told himself. "But I hope my thoughts are incorrect."

**3 **

**DANGER**

"FUJIKO-CHAN!!"

Eiji chirped happily as he bounces his way to his best friend and hugs him in a childish manner. On the other hand, the young Lord did not show any dislike as he pats his friend's head as if he's treating him like a real kid.

"I brought you some special treat." The childish man grins at him.

The young Lord stares at his best friend as Eiji takes out a small box and gave it to him. Fuji could only stare at the box and to him. Noticing how the young Lord keeping his eyes on him as Eiji continues smiling at him hoping he didn't notices it.

"That's quite thoughtful of you, Eiji but exactly what is your intention?" Fuji questions his friend

"Nothing special I just felt like coming here." He denies fast. "Speaking of it, where's Sakuno-chan?"

Just as the young Lord could even reply the red haired aristocrat already starts searching for the certain human girl. Fuji just gives up as he tells him that the young girl is at the kitchen busily preparing some snacks for him. Disappointed child-like man could only hung his shoulder in a sad manner. Just as he could say something, Eiji eyes at him with an intense look.

"Did something happen lately?" his friend questioned him in a serious manner.

Blue eyes of the brunette haired aristocrat man are widening surprisingly at his friend's sudden question.

"You didn't do some _**things**_ to her, did you?" Eiji emphasized the word while eyeing his best friend suspiciously.

"Not really." Fuji replies instant which as Eiji frowns at this. Quickly the young Avarice Lord changes the subject. "Anyway, have you been at his place? He has a report to submit today." The young brunette aristocrat questions his best friend

The red haired aristocrat man could only shake his head and answers. "He wasn't in his place the usual when I was on my way here. I bet he's doing the _**usual**_ treatment. You know how he always does."

Fuji sighs after hearing Eiji's report it made him frustrated yet he didn't dare to show his emotion in front of him for now. Instead, he change the subject by inviting him to join snacks with him just as the childish man could even protest the young girl entered the room while carrying a tray of sweets. The sweet smell somehow made the young aristocrat man change his mind as he joins with him.

As they could even starts eating the delicious snacks, the brunette haired lad suddenly stops as he senses something as he felt a pair of murderous eyes. He looks around yet he finds no one there then he turns his attention back to them and pretends everything is okay.

Minutes later, the young Maou enters in his study room as looks around his place. Then he whistles only to have a bat entering in his room as it landed on the young Lord's right shoulder. He whispers something important to the creature. The creature seems to understand what Fuji is saying as it keeps nodding its head.

"Go find him." Fuji ordered the bat as he let it flies away.

"Well this might take longer." He sighs as he heads back to the living room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the human world

The young man continues his search for someone. He looks very tiring as his legs are about to collapse anytime. Just as he could take another step further, e couldn't feel his body anymore as he slips in. He is about to land on the floor but luckily he was saved by someone who happens to be near him.

"I already told you a lot of times don't overwork yourself. You have been going out searching that person all day." The second young man said in a worry tone.

"But she…" the young man argues back yet his butler speaks out.

"**NO!** I insist you take a full rest today." The worrying young man's friend said. "Please think about your health! I'm sure she would be thinking the same thing."

The young master wants to reject his servant's suggestion but then he suddenly went soft when he mentioned a girl. He imagine how the girl might tell him thinking of it made him to smile secretly that no one could see it.

"Thank you. I guess we should head home for today. I'm really bushed out." The young man thanked the butler as he takes the offer.

The friend smiles at his young man's decision as he follows him behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Demon Realm

In someplace elsewhere around the Demon realm probably few distances away from the Maou's place, a young aristocrat man is his flying his way to a place he knows very well. He looks a little sleepy then again he tries to compose himself as he focuses his flying.

"That bastard did that on purpose didn't he?" the man utter under his breath. Currently he is rubbing the wound of his head as he tries to heal it yet the pain stings. "He really never change after all these years."

The orangey haired man continues to complain and fly at the same until he reaches to the mansion of the Avarice Lord. The aristocrat man looks up at the mansion with uncaring look he observes his surrounding then he sighs as he makes his way inside that building. He walks his way familiarizing the path until he has reached the study room.

He looks for the person yet he founds nothing so he stays at the study room and when he was about to see Sakuno who happens to be at the garden the young brunette haired Lord enters the room. Just as the bright orangey haired man could greet the Avarice Lord he turns back his attention to the window only to see no one is there. Disappointed at first but he keeps his posture straight in front of the young Lord.

"Hello Sengoku." The brunette aristocrat greeted to the newly person.

The man called Sengoku Kiyosumi appears to be another aristocrat who seems to share the same age as the young Lord, he has orangey hair yet somehow resembles a bird's nest except there is a twirl on top of his head that always points to the right. He looks like a happy-go-luck type as the Maou seems to despite that smile yet he didn't show any emotion to that newly guest.

"Do you know why I summon you?" he questioned that man.

The bright orange haired man shrugs his shoulder while he is thinking. Just as he could say another word, the young Lord slammed his hand on his table very angrily. "Is because you're supposed to report me on the day you arrived but where did you went off?"

"To my lovely wife?" Sengoku half jokily

The young Lord shot the lust man with angry glare causing Sengoku to shut his trap. Fuji even asked him the name of his wife making him to come up with a name. "Don't fuck with me, Sengoku!" the Lord hissed at him. "I know you had your way to flirt one woman to another just before you could come to my den like I always told you. Really that's why your title is Lust." Fuji corrected him with hint of anger on his tone.

Sengoku laughs as he cools the young Maou. "Cool there, Milord. It's not my fault I inherited the title of Lust. Anyway I just need some refreshment to the beautiful ladies I left. After all they've missed me so much when I was away. I can't leave those beautiful ladies cry for me." he grins in perverted manner.

"In your view all girls are beautiful." The Avarice Lord corrected with a disgusted look. "You will never leave any of their side then you will make out any of them which really disgust me."

The Lust man could only laugh as if he fins it a joke but the brunette haired Lord didn't find it funny as he glared at him very angrily. Sengoku shuts his mouth as soon as he saw the famous glare.

"Anyhow I still did my job on the Human world. So far there are still others who still can't resist their temptation to the opposite." Sengoku reported. "Of course no one saw me."

The Avarice Lord nodded as he listens to his report attentively. "Good. Just do the same thing as always." Fuji dismissed him.

Sengoku bows down to his Lord and heads out of the den so he could head back flirting with beautiful ladies in their realm. Just as he could leave Fuji's mansion, the Avarice Lord halt him leaving. "Did you ensure they don't remember you?" he questioned him.

Dumfounded silence occurs in the room as the Lust man could only stare at his Lord. Fuji knew what it means. "Sengoku…" Fuji hissed his name with malicious tone. "Go back to that world and set things right!"

The orangey haired man sprinted out as fast as he could before the Avarice Lord could even start something awful if he doesn't leave as he was ordered. As Sengoku is no longer in his room, Fuji could relax a bit as he slightly pinches his nose bridge. Being the young Lord of Hell is pain, he thought.

Away from the young lord, Sakuno happily hops her way looking through all the rooms she stops by looking for someone. Every time she finds no one in the room she makes a sad face as she heads to another room. As soon as she is about to head to the next room she suddenly halt her steps as she suddenly felt so cold.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" an unfamiliar voice said.

The young jet black haired man appears before her eyes. Sakuno could only stare at him nervously for some odd reason she felt there is an ugly presence that she must stay away from him no matter what. Then again she could not move a budge as she finds herself staring at him and her will to move didn't obey despite she is feeling uncomfortable around him.

"You're a human kid." He said.

Sakuno suddenly moves away from him when the newly guest commented of her. She wanted to escape as soon as she can but her body still disobeys her will despite she wanted to get way from him as soon as possible. The jet black haired aristocrat man walks near her as if he wanted to touch her as he raises his hand to her. Just as his and could reach to her head, the Avarice Lord appears as he grabs the guest's hand.

"Why are you here, Wrath Lord Kirihara?" Fuji hissed at him.

The petite girl heads to Fuji's side and hid behind him. Fuji scans his eyes on the girl to see any injuries or harm but he finds none which relieves him. Then he glares at the black haired aristocrat man as soon as he let go of Kirihara's hand.

"Nothing I was only looking around to see your place." the man called Kirihara Akaya. He looks around to the young Lord's house until his eyes lay on the human girl. "But I didn't expect to see you brought a human kid in your place." he added.

A slight twitch appears under his vein as if the jet black haired aristocrat man has stepped into a landmine. "Let me say this once." He warned him. "Lay off that isn't yours."

Kirihara secretly smug at his words yet he eyes at the petite girl. "You don't have to remind me that... Milord." Kirihara energetically grins back at him.

The young demon lord continues to glare at him doubting whether he knows or not. He whispers to the little girl's ear telling her to go to her room and lock until he says no. Nodding in understanding Fuji's words, the girl heads to her room without looking back.

With Sakuno out of the scene, Fuji continues to glare at the man with his most famous death glare that could gives a chill to those who meets his eyes. Except for that raven black haired man who doesn't seem to be affected of those as he continues smiling at him.

"Still I wonder why you brought a kid instead a woman in your place?" he added.

Fuji stops his track turning his attention to the rude guest as he with a glare. Kirihara saw this as he secretly grin at the rare sight he has ever seen. He wanted to taunt him more but then the young Maou grabs his neck and pin his body against the wall.

"When will you shut your trap?" Fuji glared and barked at him angrily as he reveals his yellow eyes.

"Easy there, Milord." He continues calming the young Lord as he removes himself from his grasps. "Since you are mad I guess I should take my leave then." Kirihara cockily grin.

The brunette haired Lord clench his teeth as his anger rises up so high that he wanted to kill him just once but he couldn't as he let go of his hands. The Wrath Lord grins at it as he fixes himself.

"Well I already finished my business here. See you again. Avarice Lord." He hissed at him.

Fuji watches him leave his private dwelling making sure that Kirihara is gone for good. As the Wrath Lord made his leave as soon as he listens the door opens and closes, he walks his way to the human girl's room as he gently knocks the door. Sakuno opens the door as she stares at him confusedly and curiously on what happen earlier.

"I'm sorry if you have to witness what happened just now, Sakuno." Fuji apologizes to her. "But from now on whenever I have a guest you should stay in your room. No one must not learn about your existence." He instructed her.

The young girl still could not understand of the Maou yet for some odd reason she could feel that Fuji is really worried of her. Then again she remembered the stranger whom she met earlier. When she remembers him it makes her shiver.

"Maou-sama… who was that person just now?" Sakuno curiously asked him.

"He's Kirihara Akaya, the Lord of the South East and Lord of Wrath." The young brunette haired Lord hissed. "Whatever you do, do not go near him."

Sakuno nodded her head understanding what he says. "Thank you Maou-sama." She whispered.

A smile creeps under his expressionless face when he heard her voice. "Saaa… How about giving me a reward as a token of gratitude?" he requested.

The young girl jolted at his sudden request as soon as she finds herself caged between him and the wall. As soon as she realizes she's cage in the brunette haired Lord leans his forehead against her as he stares at her eyes making her to stare back at him. She wanted to tear her gaze away from him yet she could not help how his azure blue eyes are so mesmerizing yet it's almost like an addicting drug by just looking to his eyes.

"It's a joke." He said as he gives her a gentle pat on the head.

The petite girl could only stare at the young Lord curiously at his actions and his words earlier. She truly never understands him then again why her heart does thump louder every time he makes strange movements to her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the human world again

The young man could not sleep as he stares at the window in deep thoughts. In his mind he recalls few memories of him and the person when they were young as they spend their time on the field.

"Please let her be safe somewhere." The young man prayed for someone's safety.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day

Sakuno is currently outside of the young brunette haired Lord's mansion. She is picking some flowers at the back door so no other Demons would spot a human girl like her in their realm.

"Hey human girl." Akaya calls her.

The petite girl doesn't know how to say. It's just that yesterday she felt scared of him but today she isn't as she finds the air more comfortable unlike yesterday's event.

"What is it you want, sir?" She asked him

The Wrath Lord could only laugh at her sudden politeness. "Don't be afraid I won't bite you." Kirihara reassure her. Sakuno could only stare at him suspiciously watching his moves as he sits next to her.

"And do me a favor. Don't call me sir. Call my name at least..." He reassured her. "But can I ask your name?"

Sakuno was reluctant at first yet she needs not to be rude when the person asks for her name. "It's Sakuno." She replied.

Kirihara nodded. "So how long have you inhabited in his place?" he questions her.

"I think about a week and a half." She replied innocently. "Why?"

"Just curious that's all." Kirihara answered. "So how was he? The way he treated you?"

The young girl smiles sincerely as she continues holding one of the flowers. "Maou-sama treated me nicely." Sakuno answered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Nicely huh?" the Wrath Lord whispered. "That's a _**complete lie**_."

"Something the matter, Kirihara-san?"

"Nothing just talking to myself." He said. "Please go on."

He continues letting her to talk about how she was treated by the young Avarice Lord. AS she continues explaining her life in the young brunette haired Lord's place the Wrath Lord secretly gritting his teeth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the young Maou's study room

The young Demon Lord still feels unease. He tries sensing what the Wrath Lord's plan yet he wasn't able to decipher it making him feel so frustrated.

"Whatever his plan is, I will not let him do as he pleases." He utters under his breath.

Fuji continuous walks around in circle in his room. He is deadly worried. Too worried what happens to the young girl. He remembered how close Sengoku would find out if he takes a complete look on Sakuno when he visited in place yesterday. Also the time when Kirihara visited his place after the Lust man left.

She must not be seen to other men after all she belongs no one but him since he found her first. Yet why is he so desperately yearning for her. Yearning for her body to become his and his alone. He violently shakes his head removing all the ill thoughts.

"I need something to distract me." He thought as he plans to head out of the study room yet he halts his steps.

Just as he could steps out of his study room, Sakuno enters the room as she carries two or three new flowers on her hands. The young Maou is about to ask her where she has been until he senses the irritating smell he despises the most.

"Did _**he**_ done something?" Fuji asked her curiously.

The young girl tilts her head cutely. At first she doesn't understand whom he is referring until she recalls the time she spends with the Wrath Lord earlier. "He neither done anything nor did he said something weird." Sakuno replies honestly.

A relief sigh escapes from the brunette haired Lord's mouth then he pats her head gently which the young girl could only stares at him.

"Just be careful. You don't know how capable he be just to destroy things." He advised her. "Especially hurting others."

Sakuno nods in understanding as the young Lord dismisses her. Before she leaves the brunette haired Lord gives her an embrace for a few seconds then he releases his arms just as the young girl could open her mouth.

_"Maou-sama is hard to understand."_ Sakuno thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Wrath Lord's mansion

"She said he's kind, huh? That's a complete bullshit." Kirihara curses.

The Wrath Lord continues rampaging in his own room as he destroys some of the vases and artifacts that come from his family legacy but he doesn't even care. None of his servants dare to enter the room as they all fear the dreadful anger from their young master and getting hit by one of the objects he throws wherever he likes. He continues wrecking everything up as all the vases are turned into tiny pieces on the floor. His bare hands have cuts as well and fresh bloods are coming out of it still he didn't care at all. Instead he could stare at it enjoying at it then he licks at it.

"I will destroy you soon, Fuji Syuusuke." He swears.

As he swears he looks up only to reveal his eyes are no longer brown instead they are shown terrible bloody red. Very terrible as it really looks that any normal beings could stay away from him.

**Event 3 **_**END**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Event**

**4. **_**DECEIVE**_

"You're only his play thing." Kirihara spat at her.

Sakuno could only felt her heart sunken no more like her heart broke down into pieces when the Wrath Lord said it to her. Just as she could say something back, Akaya pushes her down on the ground making him on top. The young girl tries to escape from his hands but his grips are so strong which is impossible for her to beat a grown man's strength. She looks up into his eyes surprise to see such sad eyes are reflecting.

"Please don't be deceived by his actions." He pleaded her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Things are getting quite messy and Kirihara's appearance can either be good or bad. As for the young man in the human world his name still remains unmentioned as well as his friend but I assure you that their names will reveal sooner or later.


	4. DECEIVE

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **Finally the fourth chapter. I finally decided to make Kirihara with double personality to make him more mysterious since almost the big majority voted him having double persona instead staying in his true character. Also I'd like to apologize for making you guys wait for this chapter. In the mean time I'll be updating the 5th chapter soon hopefully by the end of this month.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**FujixSaku0709, jin, midnightblue08, rebeccasanfujieijilvr**, **CutieSoS, Tenshi-no-Tsubasa,** **and demonslayer137**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In some place elsewhere, Sengoku is doing the same business as usual in the Human realm. Currently he is making out one of a rich woman he happened to pick up when he was searching for new victims. Right now they're in the middle of making love in some secluded area where no one else could interfere their passionate sexual activity.

As Sengoku enjoys his pleasure activity however in his mind he is thinking of something else like he almost sees someone in the Maou's place. He knows so well that most of the people who works in Fuji's place are not to be seen by others especially him however he swears he saw an auburn haired girl tied in twin braided at the young Lord's garden.

"Is something wrong?" the woman kindly asked him.

The Lust man shakes his head as he touches her upper thigh making a sweetest moan he ever hears. "I'm just thinking of your beautiful moan, sweetie." He replied seductively.

**4**

**DECEIVE**

In the Avarice Lord's place, the brunette haired Lord is having difficult time to gain his concentration on his work as he keeps on looking at the papers then he puts it down then he does that over and over again. He just could not help feeling unsettled when he thought of the Wrath lord's appearance.

"Why do I get the feeling he is planning something?" The brunette haired Lord questions himself curiously.

Surely the young Lord has been feeling uneasy ever since Kirihara appeared and discovered Sakuno's existence in the Demon realm. This also explains why wasn't able to settle down and do his job like he always do. Before he could throw his rage his servant bat appears in his study room bringing some news as it lands on the ceiling. Fuji could only stare at his servant listening to it then it leaves the room.

A sigh escapes from the brunette haired Lord's mouth as if he receives something he hated to hear the most. He stands up from his seat his human guest enters his study room as she carries a tray of food.

"Are you going somewhere, Maou-sama?" she politely questions the young Lord.

"Yes I'll be back as fast as I could." Fuji trails his last words as he notices the sad look the petite human gives. "But Eiji should be coming soon. He has the habit coming in my dwelling." He announced.

Hearing the news has brightened her much as she exits the room excitedly like a small child forgetting her sadness including the food of tray she has in her hands. The young Lord smirks amusingly at the girl's action as he continues heading his way to the entrance door where his best friend/guest await for him.

In the Human realm

In someone's dwelling the friend comes out from the room as he gently closes the door not waking up the worried young man who was restless for the past few days. He then heads his way to another room where awaits another man who is younger than the other one.

"How is he?" the younger man question the second man.

"He's finally calm down. Really I'm bushed as well." He replied with a sigh. "He's still worried to her."

The younger man gives fake cough to get his attention. "You're forgetting the second one who's even more worried than him." He corrected. "Still I pray somewhere she's living in someone who is taking good care of her."

"You two are quite protective brothers. She's lucky to have you two." He commented.

The younger man's smile slowly fades away when the friend commented. Lucky, he thought. He wondered if she is really lucky if only it weren't the day when they got separated by those devils.

"Is something wrong? Did I offend you?" he questions him curiously.

"Nothing I was just thinking… that's all." He smiles at him assuring his companion. His companion could understand him as he answers with a nod.

Back in the Demon realm

Eiji and Sakuno are busily making flower crown at the back of the young Lord's mansion. Of course the child-like aristocrat makes the barrier so no other demons would sense there is a human in their realm or currently staying in the Avarice Lord's dwelling.

"Aren't you lonely being Fujiko-chan's home alone?" the child-like aristocrat man questions her.

The young girl shook her head only to flash her best smile at Eiji. "As long Maou-sama is there I'm not lonely." She replied.

Surprise to her answer Eiji could not help getting the feeling that the girl is being drawn to the young Lord yet she doesn't seem to be aware of her feelings. He didn't say anything else but smile at her normally as he continues making flower crown with her. As they are about to do the finish touch, the petite girl hears the sound of the door opens.

"He's home." She chirped happily like a kitten excited to see its playmate or master.

The child-like aristocrat wants to greet the young Lord with her but as soon as he stands up from the ground he suddenly sense something that displeases him. Quickly he stops her before the young girl is about to enter the mansion again. "I think it's better you shouldn't greet him for now." The child-like aristocrat man suggested.

Confuse at the man's word she question what he meant causing him to panic as he process his mind on the words he should be saying. Also he tries his best to be careful to his words not to slip out from his mouth.

"_Uwaaa… it's hard to explain to a young one. You should not know these things yet or you'll lose your innocent."_ He thought. _"Fujiko-chan why are you bringing that woman when you knew Sakuno-chan's here?"_

Unknown to them they did not notice there us a bat watching at them secretly as it flies from his spot heading to his master.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Wrath Lord's mansion, Kirihara sits on his most comfortable chair as he drinks the most expensive wine while he looks more annoyed. As time is consuming he is near to his anger limit not until a bat arrives just before he would throw his tantrum. It flew to the young man's chair as it gives him some information it has gathered. He listens to his servant attentively giving one of his eyebrows raise when it mention something that interests him.

"So she's alone?" Kirihara mumbled.

The bat nods its head making the Wrath Lord secretly smile. Without any words he takes his leave heading to his rival's place.

Back in the Avarice Lord's mansion, the petite girl still awaits for the young Lord to come pick her up. She's been feeling a little lonely since Eiji left when he recalls he has something to do back in his mansion. He even apologized to her and told her that Fuji would pick her up as soon as he is finish from his _important_ work. Sakuno really despises the feeling she's having yet she tells herself the Maou will pick her up like Eiji said. Afterall she is in debt to him and thanks to him she can no longer return to those people.

She is really glad not until her smile turns upside down as she thought of few people she knows. As she stands up from her place heading to another flower bed to finish her flower crown. Her eyes widen as she meets the person she least expects to meet.

"Hey why are you outside?" he questioned her.

Sakuno didn't reply back instead she pretends she is still making the flower crown while hoping he would leave her alone. But it backfires as the Wrath Lord sits next to her. She is feeling scared knowing he's next to her she continues ignoring him while wishing he would leave her alone. Alas Kirihara did not budge a bit as he stares at her activity.

"You shouldn't stay in his place. He doesn't need you." Kirihara said.

She could feel the heavy weight of her heart at the Wrath Lord's harsh words**. **Without any hesitation she takes her leave with the flower crown she holds without looking at him. As she scouted her way back to the Avarice Lord's mansion Kirihara could only stares at her small figure.

"Foolish little girl." Kirihara mumbled as he messes his black hair. "So foolish yet why am I desperate to have her?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You seem in a bad mood, Milord." The female guest asked him in concern.

Fuji hissed at his visitor showing the foul mood he is. The woman could only chuckle amusingly at the young Lord's sudden anger as she hugs him seductively.

"Easy there, tiger. You know how busy I am when I meet all my clients." The woman answered bluntly. Just as the young Lord could answer her back, she position herself on top of him with a gleam smile on her face. "Anyway this is unusual of you to call me for this service. What gives?"

"Nothing I just want some pleasure." He answered.

The woman smiles seductively as she embraces the young Avarice Lord. Just as they could even start their activity Fuji thought he heard something yet he ignore it thus continue what they're doing. Outside of the room, a flower crown lies near to the door with two or three flowers are wrinkle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kirihara still waits outside of his nemesis's mansion, he feels a little irritated of his boredom. As he stands up he stops when he sees Sakuno coming out of the building looking really sad. Just as he could ask her he notices the sad look he rarely sees that kind of look from others ever since he last saw one. He looks up at the mansion as if he knows something behind it.

"So you saw it?"

The young girl shakes her head still had her head down.

"Then you eavesdropped huh? Does it really hurt?" Kirihara asked her. He raises his free hand pointing to her chest. "Your heart that is."

At that point Sakuno looks up at him confuse at his words. Just as she could ask him for clarification Kirihara raises his hand as he points to her heart as if he was referring to her feelings. She shakes her head sideways yet she still does not want to see his face. A moment later he lifts his hand offering to take his hand which turns her attention to him.

"Then come with me. I can ease your pain." The Wrath Lord offers her.

The petite girl could not say no to his offer as she accepts it without any hesitation. She wanted to release the pain in her heart so much that she could not stand it then again she wonders why does it ache so much when it comes to the Demon Lord.

She lifts her hand to reach Kirihara's hand. Just as their hands could meet, Sakuno halt as she thinks another thought of the brunette haired Lord with the unknown woman. Thus she takes the Wrath Lord's hand which he is smiling in victory as he slowly takes her out of the Avarice Lord's dwelling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the room where the young Lord and the unknown woman had their _activity_ together, Fuji cleans himself while taking new clothes to wear since the ones he wore are dirty. The woman has already head home as she leaves off witha satisfy smile on her face but to him he isn't satisfied enough as he wears a frown.

He steps out of the room as he notices a flower crown lies on the ground. He wonders what was that thing be doing there until he realizes something making him angry as he storms out looking from one room to another.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakuno and Kirihara are only few steps away before they could reach the gate. The human girl seems distracted when she thought of her saviour then again it was her decision she accepts the nemesis's offer and also after she has heard the young Lord and the woman's conservation she could not help feeling unease. Just as they are almost near, she halt as she looks at the Averice Lord's mansion.

"Maybe I should go back. He worries me." The young girl said.

Just as she could even head back to the mansion with her mind still thinking of Fuji however Kirihara grabs her free hand to stop her from leaving.

"You're only his play thing." Kirihara spat at her.

Sakuno could only felt her heart sunken no more like her heart broke down into pieces when the Wrath Lord said it to her. Just as she could say something back, Akaya pushes her down on the ground making him on top. The young girl tries to escape from his hands but his grips are so strong which is impossible for her to beat a grown man's strength. She looks up into his eyes surprise to see such sad eyes are reflecting.

"Please don't be deceived by his actions." He pleaded her.

The young girl opens her mouth to say something as soon as Kirihara gets himself off her. Quickly she distances herself further from the Wrath Lord while keeping her eyes on him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered apologetic.

Unknowing what the Demon's true intention Sakuno takes her chance to move away from him just as she is about to leave as fast as she can she takes one last glance at the Wrath Lord then she heads her way to the mansion. Unknown to her Kirihara also took one last glance at her before heading his way to his way home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside the Maou's dwelling

The human girl quietly enters the young Lord's home as she tip toe hoping she won't get caught until she is greeted by him. As she looks up to greet him, her voice drown when she sees Fuji's angry look even his azure blue eyes are glaring at her intensely.

"Where have you been all day?" the Maou questioned her.

Fuji is furiously mad, really mad that Sakuno had ever seen. She wanted to reply his answer yet her will halted her that she shouldn't answer to an angry man. As the young Lord could even continue his anger he senses something stinks he detest so much. "**_He_** was near you was he?" he hissed.

"I'm really sorry, Maou-sama." She apologizes.

"He didn't touch you hasn't he?" Fuji asked her again.

She shakes her head confusedly at the brunette haired lord's question. The young Lord makes a disgusted look as he takes her hand and drags her. "Where are you taking me?" Sakuno asked him.

"I'm taking you to your punishment." He replied harshly.

Her heart shattered at his harsh words yet she didn't say a thing as she keeps her head down as she walks. They continue to walk through the hallway until they enter a room. The young girl looks up to see the young Lord but to her surprise the room is actually hers. She turns her attention to Fuji who is glaring at her in a soft manner.

"You are not allowed to come out of your room until I say so. That's your only punishment for now." He declared.

With that he left the room without another word but one thing he could only hear is the faint sob coming behind the door. As he is further away from the human girl's room he leans sideways against the wall with a pain look of his face.

"I want to punish her but…" his thoughts trails as he could hear the young girl's cry, "Why do I feel this heavy feeling when I heard her sobs?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Wrath Lord's place, Kirihara hysterically rampages in his place once again bursting out all of his anger as he keeps throwing things to be destroys whatever he sees or picks them up. The young man never felt much anger aside getting mad to his nemesis long time ago.

"I still hate him!" he shouted angrily. "Why she decided to stay with him!?"

Kirihara continues wrecking everything in his room making it more and more mess he had ever done the worst. As soon as he finishes releasing his anger he sits down on his favorite chair looking dreadfully tired. Irritated is all he could think when he thought of Sakuno who is in the hands of his rival. It really pissed him off which makes him want to punch him so badly alas Fuji is the ruler of their realm and those who defy him would meet their worst.

His thoughts trail when he tries coming up with a plan until an evil smile appears in his lips as he laughs silently. "Maaa… there is still another chance." He smirked.

Somewhere else around the Demon realm, a young man flies in the sky as his majestic demonic wings flaps up and down heading his way to the direction he knew.

"Well it's about time for me to visit him." He utter.

**Event 4 END**

**Next Event**

**5. **_**BROTHERS**_

"Why does he looks so familiar to someone?" she wonders.

Surely she thought something is playing her mind yet she could not help but wonder why does the man looks similar to someone she knows. Surely she could tell he's another demon of this world still she can't help this strange feeling that he seems to know him somewhere.

**A/N: **Please leave a review after reading this fic. Please and thank you.

MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN! And advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!


	5. BROTHERS

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **I did my best writing this chapter. Still it's even more to construct this one than **_Immoral Desires_**.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**CutieSOS, midnightblue08, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Tenshin-no-Tsubasa, FujixSaku0709, and demonslayer137  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the human world, the young man is in his deep slumber trying to get a peaceful rest. However it doesn't seem to be a good dream as he keeps squirming from his dream. He moves around from side to side not until he wakes up finding himself covered with sweats. The dream seems a little real which worries him too much.

"Sakuno…" the young man utters under his breath.

**5**

**BROTHERS**

"Fujiko-chan…"

Irritated is the only word the young Lord could ever think as his best friend comes over to pester him during his work. It pains him even though he already told Eiji thousand of times not to interfere his Maou work. He tries ignoring his best friend yet he continues to pester him until he surrenders.

He looks at Eiji. "What do you want now, Eiji?" Fuji hissed his friend.

"You know what I want to know." The child-like aristocrat man replied.

A sigh escape from the young Lord's as he stares at his friend. From the look of his he could tell what he is referring too. Of course he knows well what it would be since he is the Maou afterall. "It's her punishment so she's not allowed to leave her room until I say so." He said.

The child-like aristocrat man stares at his friend strangely while he observes him.

"Say about our conversation." Eiji brought up the topic but then he was silence at the sudden anger that the Avarice Lord emits which he decides to keep it quiet.

"You know you should not commit crimes to a young humans especially Sakuno-chan. She's too young to go through those things." Eiji reminded him. "

"Eiji." Fuji calls out his friend's name causing him to jolt. "If I tell you my temptation is stronger when it comes to her what would you do?"

His jaws drop very wide when he hears his best friend's confession. Utterly speechless, Eiji could not say anything back to him which Fuji easily reads his face like an open book. Yet he seems to be having fun messing his best friend's mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The young human girl barely lies on her bed in a bored manner. She could not sit still as her mind focus on the brunette haired Lord. It wonders her at the previous event when the young Lord was mad at her yet she has no idea what made him really mad.

"_I should make something for Maou-sama. That may calm him."_ She thought.

Without any hesitation, she takes her leave in her room as she finds her way to the kitchen. On the other hand she notices the Demon Lord's mansion is so big that it may take eternity for her to arrive her destination still she is still determine to do what she plans. Not before she could take another turn she bumps into another man whom she never met.

"Sorry." She apologizes quickly.

As she could even run off as fast as she could the man grabs her freehand stopping her from leaving. The man knows well that none of his maids show their faces around then again he notices the person is small.

"This is new." Sengoku commented.

The bright orangey haired guy could only leans down on the newly face person as he curiously observes Sakuno. The petite human girl did not dare to look up to the stranger as she fears something bad would happen. Just then the young Maou appears on time as he pulls her away from the Lust Lord. This surprises Sengoku at Fuji's reaction then again he remain his usual calm as he faces the Avarice Lord's anger.

"You're not suppose to come until I say so, Sengoku?" the Greed Lord growls at him.

"Nothing. I just want to come." He grinned. "Well I'll take my leave."

With that the Lust Lord left leaving the Avarice Lord and the human girl alone. The silence is just too ill as Sakuno notices. She seems to detest it yet she could not help feeling the insecure of it. As she is about to ask him, Fuji glares at her angrily with his azure blue eyes which shut her mouth quickly as she trembles in fear.

"I thought I told you, you're not supposed to leave your room until I say so!" the Avarice Lord yelled at her. "Looks like I have to punish you for **REAL** this instant."

The brunette haired Lord plans to grab her hands and pull her off to someplace else where her punishment awaits however he halt as someone bravely goes between them to stop the Lord's harsh action. That person whom he knew very well he finds it unusual event.

"Oh it's you." Fuji sneered at her.

"I'm sorry Milord but Sakuno-sama just remembered we would bake some cookies and muffins together today." She said. She turns her attention to the scared girl with a warm smile. "Isn't that right, Sakuno-sama?"

Confuse what is happening Sakuno has no other choice but to get along with the act. Fuji still find it strange before he could question them further the maid quickly pull the human girl and head their way to the kitchen leaving the Lord speechless. Fuji let out a sigh as he watches both girls.

"_I guess I could leave her off the hook for now."_ He thought.

Away from the brunette haired Lord, Sakuno and the mysterious maid arrives at the kitchen. The maid takes a peek to see the Lord then she sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry this must be your first time meeting the likes of me in the Master's mansion." She quickly apologizes. "But I really don't want to see you suffer from him."

Sakuno shakes her head and gives out her warm smile. "Its okay but thank you for saving me back there." She smiles at her.

"My name's Tomoka. It's a pleasure to meet you" the maid called Tomoka bowed at her respectfully. "So do you want to start cooking for Milord?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Away from the kitchen, Sengoku is still on the Avarice Lord's mansion pondering curiously at his latest discovery. Her body is still in the form of child yet for some odd reason he felt something strange towards her. "Still she must be the Lord's new pet." The Lust Lord mumbled.

Knowing he must go to his activity back to the human world he passes someone whom he clearly recognizes. Instead of greeting him he just passing by yet the other guest ignores his presence as if he doesn't want his presence to be recognized to anyone. As they passed each other the Lust Lord looks at the person then he shrugs his shoulders as he continues heading his way out.

"Looks like there would be a storm coming in this mansion." Sengoku thought while he imagines something bad would happen between the Avarice Lord and the unknown person.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the kitchen, Tomoka and Sakuno spend quality time on each other's company. Despite they only met, the maid finds herself getting attach on the human girl's presence thus they became fast friends. Even though their race are quite different the Demon maid doesn't care much as long as she has someone she could share. She has been serving Maou Fuji for a long time yet she has never thought the Lord had brought a human into their realm.

"You're really amazing, Saku-chan." She complimented the human girl causing her to fluster in a shy manner.

"Ne Tomo-chan… why do you think Maou-sama's angry?" she asked her. "I- I really don't understand him. One minute he's gentle the next thing he's scary."

The Demon maid listens to her first friend's story attentively. Surely she knows the young Maou for the long time but this is the first time she heard his unusual behavior.

"Well I don't know how to say." Tomoka replied. "Actually this is the first time Milord has ever reacted."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Hnnn… I don't know." She mumbled. She wants to hear more of it but she needs to change the topic. She looks at the finished cookies then to the muffins. "Do these muffins need any decoration?"

Before the petite girl could reply, there was a sudden bang coming from the kitchen door. They thought it was a strong wind or something else but they were wrong as they saw a man with short brown hair with an x scar near above his eye.

"Why does his aura feels so familiar to someone?" she wonders.

Surely she thought something is playing her mind yet she could not help but wonder why does the man looks similar to someone she knows. Surely she could tell he's another demon of this world still she can't help this strange feeling that he seems to know him somewhere.

"Yuuta-sama." Tomoka mutter the name under her breath.

The human girl turns her attention to the maid as she notices she is shivering in fear. As the young man called Yuuta comes closer, Tomoka quickly moves back one to another while she still fears at him. She stops her tracks as she felt the kitchen sink behind her. She could neither could move nor speak to the man.

"You know you shouldn't scare them like that Yuuta." Fuji's voice replied.

The Demon maid had a bad feeling about this as she instructs the human girl to hide under. Confuse what is happening to her surrounding she did not dare question or speak out as she hides under.

Yuuta turns his attention to the said voice as he found Fuji standing behind him. He was about to swing his arm to his face yet the young Demon Lord dodge his attack. Anger at the result he grabs whichever objects near him as he throws them to him. As he throws them with such speed they weren't able to touch the young Lord as Fuji continues succeed dodging them all.

Just as the young man could throw another one the young Lord enable to lock it as he throws his body on the ground. Yuuta cursed under his breathe just as he could stand up from his spot the pain starts to ache him making him suffer. The young Lord glares at the man with his eyes turned to yellowish this making Yuuta silence.

"I'm sorry if we made a mess." Fuji apologizes to the girls. "I'll be taking him to the hall room."

With that said Fuji drags Yuuta out of the kitchen leaving Tomoka and Sakuno speechless as they watch them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The petite human girl carries a tray of cookies and muffins she made with the maid demon earlier as she heads to the hall room where the Lord and his brother are at. While heading her way to her destination, Sakuno could not help feeling a little uneasy as she recalls how both brothers fought each other earlier. To her it seem Yuuta wants to kill the young Lord as she has seen so much hatred that is bursting within his eyes.

Arriving on the spot, she over hears another crash coming inside of that room. Worried what might be going on, she opens the door as she gasped at the sight she sees inside. She sees the messes as pillows' cases are ripped out letting the stuffing out. She turns her attention to the two young men to her horror Yuuta shows much hatred in his eyes as he continues attacking the young Maou who continuously dodges well.

Just as he could attack next, Fuji grabs his neck so fast that Yuuta could not able to foresee that attack. The young man wants to continue battling him yet the Maou glared at him with his yellow eyes showing making him to stop.

"Enough Yuuta." Fuji commanded as he unhand him. "You did what you want so leave!"

"Tsk! This isn't the end, Aniki!" Yuuta yelled at him. "Someday I will win even if you're my brother!"

Before the younger brother may leave the petite human girl halt him.

"Why must you two fight? You're brothers!" she questioned both of them.

None of them spoke first or look at each other as they look away from each other.

"I hate my brother." Yuuta declared.

Surprise at the younger Fuji's straight answer before she could ask him again Yuuta is long gone. She turns her attention to the young Lord to ask him to stop his brother yet she halt when she sees the Maou's sad stare as he looks at the spot where Yuuta stands.

"Should you be talking to him?" She recommended him.

The young Lord wants to answer not until his eyes change as he senses someone's coming. "Hide." The Maou instructed her.

Obeying the brunette haired Lord's command as she hides herself behind the curtain and waits there. The Maou looks at the door waiting for someone to come out behind it. He waited until another young man appears.

"I see your brother came as well." The man said while munching his food.

"How unlikely of you to come here, Marui Bunta." The Maou greeted the red haired lad.

The man called Marui Bunta glares at him as if he doesn't like how the young Maou greeted at him nevertheless he continues eating his food without any care. "I can come whenever I like. Plus I need something to deliver concerning from that prima donna man. Munch." He said as he gives him the package.

Fuji thanks him as he accepts the package Marui gave it to him. Just as he could take his leave he notices something caught his attention, the food which the petite human girl serves.

"Whoa this is delicious. Did your maid made them?" Marui complimented the food as he took another muffin.

The young Lord did not reply to Marui's question as he watches him eat the snacks the petite girl prepares for him.

"You're really gluttony." He smirked.

"At least I'm more proud at it." The Gluttony man grinned as he munches two more cookies and muffins. "They're really good."

As Marui is busily stuffing himself with the goods, the Avarice Lord takes the auburn haired girl out of the curtains quickly as he sent her out of the room.

"Just hide in your room or go with Tomoka." Fuji instructed her.

He shuts the door before the human girl could even bother to ask him. The human girl could only wonder what was the expression she has seen from him. She thought her mind's playing at her as she saw his sad look before he shuts the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Human world, the young man still could not sleep as he goes to the desk table showing photos of him and his family. He extends his hand to reach out one of the photos that shows his younger self with a little girl who is younger than him. He stares at the young girl with sad look as he continues uttering her name.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ne why does those two fight?"

Tomoka turn her attention to the sad girl as she stares at the floor in interest. She guessed Sakuno learned the two's relationship when she head to where she headed earlier be as she sighs.

"Milord and Yuuta-sama have been in bad terms ever since Milord became the Maou of our realm." Tomoka explained. "Every time when Yuuta-sama comes over he would fight him yet he doesn't stand a chance against him."

"Don't you think it would be best those two should talk?" the human girl suggested.

Tomoka could only stare at her surprisingly at her words. Just as she could say something the young Human girl takes her leave to find the brunette haired Lord as fast as she could. The maid could only stare at her. For some odd reason she seems to be surprise at the suggestion she heard then again she was sad. "That would be a good idea but there is one biggest problem." She thought.

Just as she could add more Sakuno is no longer there as she already heads her way to where the young Lord could be found. The maid fears something will happen to her yet she could not bring herself to stop her as she felt frozen all the sudden.

In the young Lord's study room, Fuji stares blankly at his book as if his mind focusing to something else likes his brother. Thinking of his brother's expression made him feel sick yet fighting against him somehow makes his stomach hurl. Shaking off his thoughts he turns his attention to the remaining muffin and cookie that Sakuno prepares for him.

He somehow saved only a few since the Gluttony Lord hogging the food all the time whenever there are delicious food in front of him or smell. Luckily he managed to save only one of each. He was about to taste them not until he sense someone coming into his study room. He looks up as his expression turns a little sour to that person.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Fuji pointed out as he hides the food in his drawer.

Sakuno ignores the young Maou's point. "Maou-sama I think you should talk with your brother! Maybe he'll listen." The petite girl suggested.

Fuji could only stare at the young girl surprisingly at her naive suggestion. He wanted to laugh but he didn't dare to as he could only show his unconcerned look. "Like I would listen to the likes of him." he said harshly.

Again for some odd reason she could detect sadness behind those words. "Why?" she asked.

"It's because I stole his dream." He said.

Confuse as ever to the young Lord's words she wonder what would Yuuta be ever get mad at him on that reason. But then she suddenly feels the tension has suddenly changed. She looks up only to see the young Lord is coming near her.

"Saa… you've already went against me. This time there will be no begging." He warned her.

Without any more warning, Fuji pins her body against one of the bookshelves in front of her while placing his knee between her legs once more. Addition to that, he took both her hands above her head preventing her pushing him away.

Their eyes meet once more only this time the petite girl is feeling more scared than the last time. She tries to struggle herself free but his grip were too strong which unable her to escape under him. She looks away as she closes her eyes.

Fuji smirks evilly as he watches her trembles. It excites him so much he could not hold on his desires. He uses his free hand to touch on her left breast which Sakuno let out a gasp. He continues playing with it as he wants to hear her voice more. The petite girl bit her lips not letting the Maou get what he wants.

The Maou notices it as he stops his movements. Before letting go of her he plants a small kiss on her lips.

"Still not enough." He smirked. "You still have lots to learn to give yourself to me."

With that he takes off leaving Sakuno still confuse and scared as she sits on the floor when her legs has gone too soft. She touches her lips while recalling the times they have kissed then she blushes when she recalls parts of her body are being touch by him.

**Event 5 END**

**Next Event**

_**6. TOYING**_

"Please Saku-chan." Tomoka cried. "I beg you, stay away from him."

The petite girl could not move from her spot as she stares Tomoka in a verge of crying. She couldn't understand what she is trying to say yet in her mind a part of her argues that the Demon Maid is right she has to follow her advice. While the other part argues back that the Lord is a savior yet she doesn't know which one she should follow.

"Why are you saying this?" she asked her.

"Milord is not kind as you thought. He is a true Demon of our realm." The Demon maid explained.

**A/N:** On the upcoming chapters few Demons will show up with a high title and that's not all, one of the Demons will reveal how each of them gotten their given titles. Well that depends how I write.


	6. TOYING

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **In this chapter will become more and more intense. Sorry if it took longer so many ideas have flooded in my head and I have to write down in my notebook before they disappeared. In the end I'm glad I was able to edit and rewrite few things in here before updating it.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**YukiHime007**(previously known as FujixSaku0709)**, CutieSOS, midnightblue08, AnimeSakuraFan, **and** demonslayer137.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kirihara is at his study desk playing his book while he sits on his chair in a bored manner. Surely he wanted to do something to thrill him he thought of something yet nothing comes into his mind. It frustrated him so much that he wants to go berserk once more but then he stops when he sees an object lying above his table. He looks at it first but as he takes a closer look his smile widens.

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy my next plan." He smirked.

**6**

**TOYING**

Another more days passed by, Sakuno still could not help pondering her thoughts on the young Maou. Her mind preoccupies on the event last time she could not wondering what the feeling she has whenever Fuji touches her was. Then her thought drifts to something else as she recalls Yuuta who came over to the young Lord's mansion the last time.

"Ne Tomo-chan what does Yuuta-san do?" Sakuno curiously asked the Demon maid.

A concern stare is the girl's first response as she looks at the human girl. She could tell how curious the human girl as she notices those innocent eyes.

Those eyes.

Tomoka wonder how the Maou cope looking to her innocent eyes. Before her thoughts could sink deeper she remember Sakuno's question. "From what I recall Yuuta-sama is the Lord of Envy." Tomoka trails her thoughts, "I guess you could say he really envies his big brother."

Sakuno could only nods her head as her mind is in deep thought.

The petite human girl could only stay quiet as she watches Tomoka doing the baking stuff. Tomoka somewhat could tell what is on her mind yet she could not help feeling scared that she could not suppress her feelings.

"Please Saku-chan." Tomoka cried. "I beg you, stay away from him."

The petite girl could not move from her spot as she stares Tomoka in a verge of crying. She couldn't understand what she is trying to say yet in her mind a part of her argues that the Demon maid is right she has to follow her advice. While the other part argues back that the Lord is a savior yet she doesn't know which one she should follow.

"Why are you saying this?" she asked her.

"Milord is not kind as you thought. He is a true Demon of our realm." The Demon maid explained.

The human girl wants to question her again to get a clear understanding but then Tomoka runs off and disappeared. Poor girl she is still confuse what happen but then it confuses her even more of the young Lord as well. What is the Avarice Lord's true nature? If what Tomoka said is true then is there a real reason why she is kept in his mansion?

Having all these questions in her head she could almost not see what's in front of her making her to bump into someone else. This makes her nervous as she recalls Fuji's warning. It terrifies her as she was about to run as fast as she can. Then she got caught up with the stranger. Now she's shaking into fear knowing she is going to be scold once more once the Maou sees this.

"What's the matter are you hurt?"

A familiar worried male voice somehow mellow her fear. She turns around only to reveal Eiji looking concern for the girl. "It's nothing, Eiji-san. I was having my mind into another realm." she joked as she tries to laugh hoping he would buy it.

The red haired aristocrat man is no fool. He notices her energy is different from the usual from the last few days he visits his best friend's mansion. Knowing the girl has been caged for long he wants to make her happy again which leads him coming up a brilliant idea.

"Ne would you like to go out to town with me? Nya." Eiji invited her.

Sakuno thought for a while as she smiles at him. "I'll ask Maou-sama." She said.

The childish acrobat nods as he watches her go. Then his expression changes as he can't help getting a strange feeling that something bad is about to happen but he just hope nothing will go wrong.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So why are you here?" the brunette haired Maou asked the guest.

Fuji is having an unlikely meeting with Marui which he did not expect to have a meeting with him. The Gluttony Lord continues busily stuffing himself with sweets. A disgusted look is on the young Lord's face even Marui could see it clearly that he wants to say stop him yet he ignores it while continuing engulfing the food he brings.

"Anyway I just want to have more of those delicacies from the last time." He smiled casually. "It was quite delicious I have ever tasted."

Raising the Maou's eyebrows, he knows which delicacies Marui is referring which he doesn't want to share to anyone. Also hearing the Gluttony Lord's reason makes him really sick as well as he imagine him eating more of those sweets in front of him. "We don't have those for now." he said. "If you don't have any business here then you should leave." The brunette Lord ordered him.

Hearing the Lord's answer makes Marui depresses as he decides to leave his mansion without saying anything else. Just as he disappears in the Lord's sight he returns for a second. "Oh yeah, it seems _"that"_ person is feeling angrier than the last time I visited his place. Did something happen?" Marui asked him.

The brunette haired Lord glares intensely at the fellow Lord telling him to shut up and leave or he'll face the consequences if he doesn't. Giving up the question, the Gluttony Lord takes his leave as the Maou watches him go. Keeping his eyes on the door, Fuji feels relief to see him gone as soon as he no longer sense Marui's aura presence in his mansion. He feels so darn tired having meetings with the other Lords coming in his dwelling however as the Ruler of their realm it is his duty to attend and hear. Especially meeting his brother, Yuuta.

Thinking of his brother, his expression changes as it sadden him the changes after Yuuta became when he inherited the Envy title. _"What really happened to you, Yuuta? We used to be close."_ he worriedly wondered.

As he could leave the room he sense someone enters as he looks up to that person looking so excited. When she appears in this very room, his emotions somehow mellow down when he looks at her. Just as he could question more he keep his composure in front of her.

"What is it you want?" he said.

Sakuno nervously plays with her forefingers fighting to find the right words. Being patience he is the Avarice Lord waits for her. "Maou-sama can I go to town with Eiji for a little bit?" she kindly asked him.

The brunette haired lord glares at the human girl making her jolt from top to bottom. "I believe I've made my decision that you're not suppose to leave of my mansion." He hissed at her.

After saying the harsh words the petite human girl makes a sad face. The young Lord faces away from her look as soon as possible but then seeing her face makes him feel guilty at his harshness.

"Fine just don't reveal yourself to other Demons like that Wrath bastard." Fuji continue hissing as he gives in.

Sakuno nods her head as she dashes out of the room. But then she stops her tracks as she turns her attention back to the young Lord with curious look. "Why do you hate Kirihara-san?" she asked him.

A cold glare is the only thing the young Lord could reply to her that brings her a cold shiver almost like he wants to attack her. "None of your business." He angrily hissed at her

Knowing Fuji is mad the human girl stays away from him as far as possible before he changes his mind. As soon she is far away from him she stops her tracks as leaning her back against the wall. She is getting really worried as she recalls what Tomoka told him. Then again she has to go back to Eiji telling him she's okay to go out.

Back to the room again, the young Lord sits down on his chair feeling more exhausted yet more ashamed of his actions.

"I really need to refrain myself on that human." He noted himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Isn't it great to be outside!" the child-like aristocrat man exclaimed excitedly.

Eiji I had brought the human girl to the village the same place where they first encounter and exactly he invited her yet for some odd reason he could sense she isn't really happy and excited he has anticipated.

"Did something happen?" Eiji curiously asks her.

The petite girl looks at the man looking concern for her as he sits next to her. His expression shows his concern for her. Trying to make him not worry she tries to bring out a smile yet she couldn't as she finds herself staring at the sky. "Why does Maou-sama gets angry whenever I ask something?" she said.

The child-like aristocrat man carefully observes the girl's gestures. "I think he's just being protective of you. After all he just wants to make sure you're okay." The child-like man explains. "To be frank you're the first girl he ever protects."

Sakuno looks at Eji surprisingly at his words. She felt really happy but then she recalls the Avarice Lord's harsh actions. She can't say that he's right instead she pretends she's looking. There is a huge silent between them. Neither one of them wants to speak first not until Eiji volunteers to get something in one of the store they passed by. "Ne if ever a stranger approaches you its better you ignore him. But if he doesn't leave you alone go to the carriage. It's at near the bridge few blocks away from here." The aristocrat red haired man advises her.

Nodding in understanding his instruction the child-like man starts walking away until she stops him. "Why can't I come along?" innocently asked him.

Now the poor man is panicking. He doesn't know how he should answer her question. Still he knows a human like her must not know things in the Demon realm. "It's something I can't let you see. Please understand this." Eiji replied.

Sakuno could only stare at him as the poor red haired man is nervously fidgeting. Only a moment of silence the petite girl understands him as she let him go without asking another one. Eiji feels relieve while he heads his way to the "store" but then he can't help feeling unease for some odd reason. _"I hope nothing bad would happen."_ He thought.

Unknown to him a man hiding behind the shadows watches Eiji go as he turns his attention to Sakuno as she waits patiently for the red haired aristocrat man.

The petite girl waits for the red haired man to come back as she continues eating the ice cream she has in her hand. While waiting she watches other demon children playing around. One of the two demon children somehow reminds her some old memories.

"So you're alone for today, huh?" a familiar voice said.

Startled at the familiar voice, fear starts to consume her will. She refuses to look up and meet him as she wishes Eiji arrives back. The Wrath Lord notices the girl's reaction yet he didn't do anything as he could only sits next to her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kirihara asked her.

The girl didn't say anything back as she continues looking away while wishing that man would go away but he didn't. Sakuno doesn't know what to do until she recalls Eiji's instructions. She didn't have any choice but to go along the last part – going to the carriage.

Counting from one to five she springs out from her seat thus start picking up her speed. The human girl did not dare to look back as she repeatedly reminds herself where the carriage is located. As soon she turns to the alley she is sure everything will be fine once she meets Eiji back.

However her hope fades as she feels her hair got grab on something making her fall. A slight pain ach her still she needs to head to her destination. But then something stopping her to get on a move as she feels one of her braid is stuck. As she turns around there she sees the Wrath Lord.

"Um… could you let go of my hair?" she kindly asked him.

"Not until I talk to you." Kirihara said.

Relenting whether she should continue to ignore him and head to the carriage but judging to the look of his eyes Kirihara seems to be real serious to his words. She sighs in defeat as she let herself a little off guard. "So what do you want?" she asked him.

"Leave that bastard Fuji and come along with me!" the Wrath Lord declared. "I won't hurt you like he did."

Obviously surprise at his sudden invitation Sakuno note to herself she should ignore him and continue her way to the carriage. But then half of her side wants to know what he meant exactly. As she could give her reply soon her lips meet his.

"You're half bad no wonder why that guy took an interest in you." Kirihara utter as he starts attacking to her shoulder.

Disgusted and mortified at his actions she tries to release herself but his grips much stronger which are impossible for her to escape. Still she continues to struggles until she finally breaks off the kiss and pushes him away.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Sakuno demanded.

The Wrath Lord stares at her face then he smirks enjoying it. "Like I said I want you to come and live in my place." Kirihara repeated. "Unlike that Avarice I will treat you nicely."

"There is no way I'll leave him." She courageously says. "And you never show any kindness!"

The Wrath Lord stares at the brave girl feeling disgusted at the rejection he wants to punish her. But then he notices her body is shivering in fear. He secretly smirks at it and turns his back.

"I'll let you go for now." He said. "I'm sure you'll change your mind."

Thus he left that fast as the young human girl could only stare at the Wrath Demon. As soon the sight of him is no longer there, she quickly gets on her feet and starts running. She keeps on running until she reaches to the meeting place as she sees Eiji arriving the place.

"Hoi did something—"

"PLEASE TAKE ME BACK TO HIS MANSION!!" Sakuno almost scream making the red haired man's ears goes deaf.

Without asking what happen, Eiji understand as he escorts the human girl into the carriage. Before he gets on, he swore he saw her face fluster or was it his imagination.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the **hell** happen?"

Eiji averted his eyes away from his best friend since he refuses to see his expression. He could tell how angry he is and right now he is probably looking at him very scary which the red haired aristocrat man doesn't want to see.

"Answer me, Eiji. What happened when you were at the town?" Fuji asked him again with hissing sound.

Still not facing the young Lord, Eiji could not reply since he doesn't know what really happen even if he asked the human girl she refuses to answer him. Fuji continues glaring his friend as he questions him he notices Tomoka heading her way out while carrying some familiar clothes in her arms. This makes him think for a bit as he secretly smirks.

"Maybe I should ask her directly." He said out loud.

Eiji's ears perk up as he is about to stop Fuji but then his body froze from that spot. Unable to move the aristocrat man could only watches his best friend go heading to where the auburn haired girl is.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of water splashes echoes through the bathroom as the human girl shower herself on cold water. Her mind fills with distraction from the Wrath Lord's words as she gets even more confuse than ever.

"… no. Sakuno." The Lord calls out her attention.

Startled at his voice the petite human girl didn't turn her attention as she pretends she didn't hear it while she is busily bathing herself. She prays Maou would get the message and leave her but she was wrong as Fuji notices her odd behavior.

"You missed the spot there." The young Lord pointed out. "Let me help you."

"No I can handle myself." Sakuno stopped him before his hands reach to her.

Fuji stops his track when she made a sudden outburst. Now that is definitely strange, he thought. He didn't bother asking her as Sakuno continues cleaning herself. "That's unlike of you avoiding me." He added.

Still refuses to face Fuji as she continues her taking her bath. The young Demon Lord didn't move from his spot as he continues watching the girl. More minutes of silence there isn't any single word between them which makes him a little irritated. "Then let me bath here since I'm here." He announced.

Panic what to do next, the human girl wants to stop him but then her mouth as shut off as she gazes at his undressing. For some odd reason she could not help herself gazing at his body as if they are alluring her.

"Something wrong, Sakuno?" Hearing his voice snaps her thought back to reality as she turns her attention away from him.

The brunette haired Lord takes notices of it making him smirk. He seat next to her taking a bucket of water and splashes himself. The human girl didn't bother to look at him back as she focuses cleaning herself.

"Sakuno help me scrub my back." He ordered her. "And I won't take your **'no'** for your answer."

Reluctant at first as Sakuno is feeling even more nervous than ever as she thought whether or not to do his order. In the end, she closes herself near the young Maou as she starts scrubbing his back. As she works, there is a sudden feeling presence in her chest. She didn't recognize this kind of feeling when it comes to other people especially towards men.

"Your face's flustered."

Hearing his voice snaps her out deep thought as she realizes the Demon Lord is facing in front of her as he raises his hand to push away her wet hair. Wanting to push his hands away but then her gazes are caught by his beautiful azure blue eyes. So mesmerizing she finds herself attracting those eyes.

"Maou-sama pl-please." Her words are cut off as she feels his hands over her lips.

Gentle blue eyes seem to reflect her face as she could see herself like a secret mirror. His fingers trail down from her lips to her bare skin as she flinches at his touch. But then she realizes he touches the place where the Wrath Lord mark her. As she looks up, her body goes pale noticing his stares became a pair of dangerous glares directing to her.

"You met that bastard haven't you?" an angry growl coming from the Avarice Lord's mouth.

Shock and scared she knows what the brunette mean. "I didn't mean to meet him. It was—"

"You dare answer me back?"

Keeping her mouth seal as she shivers. His eyes are no longer blue as they are replaces to golden ones which she fears the most.

"Looks like I have to punish you." Fuji decided.

Icy golden eyes glare at Sakuno making her scared which her spine shivers in cold. Her body freeze into stiff statue making her unable to move. Fuji notices it as he takes the opportunity to capture her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she stuttered frightened what the Demon Lord plans to punish her.

Still shivering as she couldn't face him as the Avarice Lord observes her reaction as he secretly smirks to his plans. "I'm going to blindfold you."

He blindfolds her eyes like he said using the towel he happens to see on his way before entering the bathroom. Soon Sakuno feels more scared than ever as her surroundings are covered in pitch black. She tries to escape but then she feels her wrists are caught by Fuji's hands as he pulls her body towards his.

Though she may be blindfold she could feel his chest against her body. Then she feels his hands roaming around her naked skin causing her spine to shiver from his touch. The Avarice Lord smirks in victory noticing her reaction from the place he touches. Feeling so arouse, he could not help touching her more until one of his fingers slip into her mouth.

"Listen, Sakuno. You won't go to anybody but me." Fuji whispered her seductively. "And if you ever disobey or I see you hanging with others, I'll punish you like this."

He holds one of her small breasts using his free hands makes Sakuno to shiver even more than he did. She nods her head understanding his message. She wants to escape from him but the brunette didn't let her go so easily as he grips both of her hands above her head using his hand.

"Why?" Her voice cracks almost sounding like she's about to burst.

Looking up to the human girl, the Avarice Lord imagine what her expression she's making as he smirks. "Because you, alone, are mine." His lips crashing to hers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere in the Demon realm

Yuuta sits alone in his room looking so angry he wants to wreck everything he sees in his home but he shouldn't as he has a guest presence in the room as he leans his back against the wall while facing across the Envy Lord.

"Is that what he really said?" Yuuta asked the guest.

The mysterious guest gives a smirk as he replies, "Would I lie when one of my bats happen to overhear his conversation?"

Furious the Envy Lord gritted his teeth together as he dismissed him. As soon as his presence is gone, Yuuta punches both his fists on the table making some cracks on it. "I swear I'll have my revenge, Aniki." he hissed.

**Event 6 END**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Event**

_**7. DRUGGED**_

The petite human girl watches Kirihara in interests as he pours the tea into the tea cups. His gentle expression makes her awe impressively finding it more appealing than he has. From what she recalls the Wrath Lord always makes an eerie entrance and release scary aura but today he looks different she knew. Snapping her thoughts off as the young jet black haired Lord serves the tea in front of her. Sakuno curiously stares at the tea thinking whether she should drink it or not. She looks to Kirihara as he calmly drinks his tea nothing bad happen to him.

Now it makes her even more thirsty as she politely drinks the tea in a gentle manner like a young lady. Unknown to her, the Wrath Lord is secretly glancing at her as she drinks her tea. As she drinks the whole tea the jet black haired Lord animatedly chat her like a normal being which Sakuno has never seen before.

"So how did you like the tea?" Kirihara kindly asked her.

"It's good." She replied. "But it tastes really strange."

"That's because… I put some drug in there." He added.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** I don't know what to react anymore. As for the upcoming mature scenes I'll let my friend write those for me.

**MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN!**


	7. DRUGGED

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **Now this chapter will be heavy than the previous chapters my friend really helps me big time. Then again I wonder myself why it took a while for my friend to write his part in this chapter after I edited my part. But while I was working on this fic I notice my birthday is coming up this coming week. I wonder how I should celebrate.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**CutieSOS, rebeccansanfujieijilvr, midnight blue08, FujixSaku0709, **and **demonslayer137,**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The young Maou could not take a wink as he finds it difficult for him to sleep. He tries moving one side to the other but he's still restless as ever. He even tries thinking something that could make him fall asleep although what comes to his mind is a replay of his actions to the young human girl.

Thinking of it, he feels really guilty of himself. He knew fully well the rules and his position but then half of him desperately wants to do things to her so badly he want to go on further. It the end he let his hands explore everything of her body. He also recalls his fingers slipping to her virgin mouth. It was darn sexy he wants to feel her mouth again.

Realizing what he imagines, he violently shakes his head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Looks like I've done far this time." he sighed guiltily of his actions.

On the other hand, Sakuno is even more restless than ever as she keeps on staring blankly at the ceiling. She tries to blink yet she couldn't as half of her mind recalls the bathroom event. Thinking of it somehow makes her stomach churns strangely as if they are twisting on its own. Thinking counting sheep would bring her to sleep but then she could only think of Fuji instead.

She got up from her bed as she holds the blanket against to her chest, feeling her heart beats rapidly. "Why am I feeling this way?" she questioned herself confusedly.

**7**

**DRUGGED**

The next morning, it's not the usual event Tomoka gets to see whenever she sees Milord and the human girl. In fact what she witness is even stranger than ever. Fuji and Sakuno are avoiding each other. As the maid, she has no right to question the young Lord but then she still can't help wondering between them. Decide she needs to get the bottom of it, she asks the human girl in the end.

"Please tell me, Saku-chan. Did something happen between you and Milord?" Tomoka nervously asked her.

A slight flush is presence on Sakuno's face really unusual for her to see to the human girl. Too add more, the petite girl tilt her head sideways in a cute manner. "It's just I'm starting to confuse myself when it comes to Maou-sama." she admitted.

"Like how?" the Demon Maid asked again.

The human girl's flustered face deepened as she continues talking how the Lord acts towards her. She even told her from last night when she couldn't sleep. "So what do you think, Tomo-chan?"

As Sakuno ended her explanation, she turns her attention to the Demon maid for her reply. Her expression is clearly shown in mixture of shock and surprise for Tomoka how she either would react.

Technically the Demon maid wants to blabber out what Sakuno exactly her feelings to the Maou but then she realizes it's not her business plus it should be the petite human girl's job to know. Realizing that Sakuno is waiting for her answer. In the end she answers she doesn't know pretending she is confuse at the girl's story since she can't jump the conclusion for now.

"I guess I still don't understand Maou-sama at all." the young human girl let out a sighs.

Reluctant what the Demon maid should do as she frantic panic. She thought. "How about you help me out today's snack?" Tomoka offers her help leading the auburn haired girl agrees without questioning her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fuji relaxes himself in his study room as he sits back comfortably on his chair. Neither there are noises or anyone to disturb him only quiet eases his mind. Originally the young King plan to go to the human world to do his mission but after what happen last time it makes him feel strange.

In the end the young Lord could take a half day rest then he'll go to his job. However he feels like he has forgetting something important. Something related to his Demon role. Before he could think further he suddenly senses two— three familiar auras. Getting up from his seat in order to make his way to escape but then the door

"Make way for Ore-sama, the Pride Lord, Atobe Keigo, and Jirou Akutagawa the Sloth Lord along with my friend, Kabaji Munehiro!"

A sudden irritation starts to nerve the young Lord hearing that voice he fairly recognizes in instant. Aside not wanting to meet Sengoku and Marui there is another person whom he detests of all in the Demon realm. Just as he could make his way to escape sadly that person seems to arrive as he hears the door opens revealing a young man with silverfish hair with a mole below his left eye. Next to him is a giant man as he carries a something or someone over his shoulder.

The man called Atobe is smirking at his own speech most probably so proud of his own. Actually that person, who speaks out, is one whom the young Lord is trying to avoid all the time. He looks at the sleeping person with light wavy brown hair which the giant carrying him around.  
"Atobe." Fuji hissed at the arriving person.

Before the young Maou could bother asking Atobe and Jirou for their sudden intrusion he sense two more familiar auras. Turning his attention away to the prima donna man there stands Sengoku and Marui appear well— a bit normal than the Pride Lord's entrance. Soon the five people take their seat on the coaches without realizing Fuji is starting to get on his nerves.

"Do you mind telling me why you're all gathering here?" the young Lord demanded an immediate answer.

All eyes turn to him as if they think the young Lord has gone mad. Fuji replies with one of his eyebrow raises up while looking a bit impatient. Knowing the Maou's attitude, Sengoku decides to speak before anything would go worst.

"You haven't forgotten the monthly assemblies haven't you, Milord?" the Lust Lord answered.

The brunette haired Lord blinks his eyes without uttering a word. Secretly he just realizes that today is the day when all the Seven Lords gather around in the Maou's place. Like Sengoku stated they schedule it every once a month which is completely different when they come to Fuji's place to report. He turns around searching for someone until someone speaks out.

"Those two will never show up, Milord." The Sloth Lord, Jirou, mumbled from his sleep.

Unnerve from the Sloth Lord's answer, Fuji still maintains his cool as he didn't let his mask fall off. Instead looking He looks around to the others as they sit down waiting for his signal. Marui wants to go in first.

"Ore-sama believes that today is Ore-sama's turn." The Pride Lord interrupted. "Isn't that right, Kabaji?"

"Usu." The giant replies.

As Atobe starts to ramble out some unnecessary information, everyone didn't bother to stop him as they could only listen to him without interrupting him.

"_I should have left hours ago."_ Fuji rolls his eyes irritatingly taking his eyes off somewhere. As his mind is slowly getting tired until he feels someone poking his arm which turns out to be none other than Marui.

"By the way, what's today's snack?" The Gluttony Lord whispered to him eagerly.

Blinking his eyes once Fuji realizes another important thing he almost forgot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tomoka suddenly feels the sudden chill as she looks behind her. There wasn't anyone suspicious only herself and the human girl. She turns her attention back to her kitchen duties. Still the Demon maid could not help feeling unease as if the person she detests most is here somewhere.

Then it finally hit her as she drops the ladle. "He can't be here, right?" she shaken.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Tomoka would really freak once she sees that man here."_ The Maou thought ill.

The young Lord could imagine the look of her reaction when she enters his study room. To him it would be a horrifying sight. He hopes Tomoka would not enter the room instead leaving the snacks behind the door. Then again he usually let Tomoka ready the snacks early before the others come. He sighs at his mistakes. Then again he realizes another thing that concern him the most which is none other than Sakuno.

Thinking he should go up and excuses himself while they're in the middle of their 'so-called-meeting' they hear two knocks coming behind the door. Atobe stops his random as he also hears the knocking too. Just as anyone could bother questioning, Fuji stands up informing them their snacks have arrived

"It seems they've arrived late." The Maou informs them as he takes the cart to the coffee table.

Marui tries to keep his composure as a man but when he takes a small sniff through the air his eyes open wide as he looks at the pushing cart. He could tell the sweets aren't the same cupcakes he had eaten the last time he visited the young Lord's mansion. Thanks to his strong sense of smell he realizes the smell is the same he remembered.

As the young Maou places the cake down, to adding another surprise, they notice Jirou sitting up fully awake while eying at the cakes Fuji is bringing. Knowing him, he usually doesn't wake whether someone wakes him up or bringing some food to him. But for today is such a rare event to see the Sloth Lord fully awake in their assembly.

Instead of questioning, they remain in their seat as Fuji puts down all the food and drinks. Then they resume the meeting meaning having the Pride Lord resumes back to his rambles.

In the end the meeting goes smoothly including Marui ate most of the cakes which Atobe finds it very sickening in this very sight in front of him. Heck even Kabaji likes the cake despite how quiet he is as the Pride Lord notices he's been staring at the other slices. Even the Lust Lord notices such changes on Marui and Jirou.

"She cooked differently this time." Sengoku places down the plates on the cart.

"Nope she didn't cook." the Avarice Lord corrected him. After all he knows better who bakes the cake.

"Then a new girl perhaps?"

"Don't try bothering her, Lust." Sneering him as if Sengoku trying to snatch his toy.

The Lust man raises both his hands up making a surrender sign. Fuji dismissed them all as they all leave the Maou's mansion. Unknown to Fuji, the Gluttony Lord did not leave the mansion as he tiptoe silently as he heads his way to the kitchen. Marui knows the young Lord is hiding something and he wouldn't rest until he finds out.

Heading all the way to the kitchen, quietly, as he could take a peak until he hides himself as he senses someone coming. Not wanting to let his presence known either to the Maou or one of his maids, he disguises his aura. It only for awhile he senses no one else is there thus he resumes his plan. Peering behind the door hoping to see a new person instead he only to see some new baked cupcakes he remembers in a basket are place above the counter.

It smells so delicious he wants to snack them up but then he shakes his head violently reminding him why he's here. As his head is back to the reality he notices he bumps into someone which surprises him since he usually detects someone. He turns around to see the person he bumps only to realize to see a young teen that he never sees in their realm.

A slight wince coming from Sakuno as she looks up hoping to see either Eiji or the young Maou but then her eyes widen realizing the person she clumsily bump turns out to be another Demon whom she either hasn't met or should avoid meeting. Then again she realizes the possible consequences she's going to face.

"You're…" Marui stuttered.

Running is the only thing she had in mind just as she could do that she finds herself corner between his arms. Looking to his eyes fearing her more as she sees his brown eyes change its color exactly the same like Fuji and Kirihara except the color his eyes change are silverish. Just as the Gluttony Lord could asks her again he senses a familiar aura coming behind him.

Swallowing his throat, Marui slowly turns his back as his eyes meets his nightmare.

"I thought you went home, Gluttony?" the Maou questioned him.

Fuji gives his best death glare to show his authority but it backfires as the Gluttony Lord ignores him. Instead he throws his attention back to the human girl in interests as he holds her hand together.

"So she's the chef of those delicious delicacies ne?" the red haired man sparkled in excitement.

Whether she should answer his question or not. She turns her attention to the young Lord hoping he would save her. As the brunette haired Lord could even pull the Gluttony Lord away from her until Marui gives out a hug causing even more surprises both Fuji and Sakuno.

"Those sweets are the best I ever taste!" He grinned as he pulls away his hug. "So what are your next sweets for tomorrow?" he asked her.

Dumbfound at the whole situation, Sakuno looks at the Demon Lord asking what to do yet Marui looks at the Lord with his eyes sparkle."Ne, ne Milord. Is it okay if I come over and have some of those from time to time?" Marui pleaded him showing his eyes sparkle. "Of course I won't tell anyone. Please?"

"I guess… you can." Fuji agrees.

Letting out a big 'hooray' shout, the Gluttony Lord spins around the poor girl around very happily causing her become dizzy. Luckily Fuji stops him as he tells him to let go of Sakuno. Marui starts to whine until the Maou gives him the basket of sweets which was already baked.

"You better keep your promise Marui." The Avarice Lord said.

Marui smiles while nodding his head taking the basket of sweet cookies with him as he takes his leave for good. The auburn haired girl watches the man still confuse what happen. But then she nervously fidgets as she secretly steals a glance at the young Maou as he keeps his eyes on the Gluttony Lord.

"Marui-san seems like Eiji-san." The human girl nervously speaks hoping she isn't making rude comment.

"Not really." The young Lord replied. "That man would like to keep secrets whenever he found the tastiest delicacies just to keep it to himself."

Silence seems to engulf between them making it more uneasy for both of them. Knowing the young Lord is in need of something he decides to speak first. "Anyway I'm going to leave. Don't forget the rules while I'm gone." He tells her.

Feeling disappointing, Sakuno replies with a small nod. Just as she could clean up the mess she feels his hand touching gently on her head. As she turns her attention to see the brunette haired Lord he's already gone. Reaching her hand to the spot where his gentle touch is. Feeling really happy she could not help to smile at it.

Unknown to her, there is someone watching her as he smiles in interests at the human girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Few distance away from the kitchen, Tomoka is just heading back taking the pushing cart but then she senses the aura whom she fear. She hurriedly runs back to the kitchen hoping the man is not there. By the time she arrives, her hopes fails as Sakuno is no longer presence in this room. Instead she finds a piece of paper lying on top of the table. Looking at the paper, she clench her teeth together realizing whose writing belongs to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakuno is at the Wrath Lord's mansion as he tours her around. Originally she was supposes to ignore him when he appeared behind her but then Kirihara apologizes her in a gentle manner which surprises her. To add more surprises he invites her to come over his house for tea to express his apology. Just as she could decline his offers, she notices his guilty expression showing his face.

Feeling pity for him but then she reminds herself never EVER trust that man. Then again judging the face he's making is not really fake. Therefore she decides to go with him making him really happy as he carries her revealing his demonic wings behind his back as they soar into the sky.

So far she's been around Kirihara's mansion for a while as the jet black haired Lord continues to tour her around. She could only stares at the Wrath Lord as she recalls the times when she was with him. That man seems to have two split personalities, one who looks insane and malicious and the other one is the current one she is seeing today. It confuses her much as she tries to understand which is the real Kirihara.

Shaking the thoughts off her, she notices a butler informs something to the Wrath Lord as he takes his leave. Then they resume their tour back.

They tour around for about thirty minutes in the Wrath Lord's mansion, soon they arrive in a living room as she finds it so significant at the valuable items placing around. Some are either antique or recent as she could tell each objects' worth. "Please come inside. The tea is ready." Informing her like a real gentleman.

The petite human girl watches Kirihara in interests as he pours the tea into the tea cups. His gentle expression makes her awe impressively finding it more appealing than he has. From what she recalls the Wrath Lord always makes an eerie entrance and release scary aura but today he looks different she knew. Snapping her thoughts off as the young jet black haired Lord serves the tea in front of her. Sakuno curiously stares at the tea thinking whether she should drink it or not. She looks to Kirihara as he calmly drinks his tea nothing bad happen to him.

Now it makes her even more thirsty as she politely drinks the tea in a gentle manner like a young lady. Unknown to her, the Wrath Lord is secretly glancing at her as she drinks her tea. As she drinks the whole tea the jet black haired Lord animatedly chat her like a normal being which Sakuno has never seen before.

"So how do you like the tea?" Kirihara kindly asked her.

"It's good." She replied. "But it tastes really strange."

"That's because…. I put some drug in there." He added.

A sudden weight adds on her strangely. She looks to the Wrath Lord to ask what's happening but then shut her mouth when she sees the evil smirk on his lips appears. Now she's really scared of him as she wants to run away.

Standing up from her seat but then she collapses down as if all of her energy had drained out. She could not lift any of her hands or legs later her eyes are getting heavier leading her into slumber. Kirihara stares at her body after few moments he then nears her

"The drug took longer than I anticipated." He observes her body with a menacing smile. "And let the fun begins."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Avarice Lord's mansion, Fuji arrives unexpectedly early from his trip to the human world. He's been feeling a little grumpy ever since he steps in making it even worst he senses the aura he despises the most. Just as he could strangle his worst enemy he notices Tomoka running towards him looking very panic and angry at the same time.

**"THAT BASTARD TOOK SAKU-CHAN!"** she screamed.

Wide eyes revealing his blue orbs open when the Demon maid announces. His blood suddenly turns boiling anger knowing whom the bastard Tomoka referring to. Without any questions ado, he makes his way to the _bastard_'s place while hoping nothing bad happens to the human girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakuno wakes up from her slumber. She can't recall how she dozes off, the only thing she remembers she was having a nice tea with the Wrath Lord as his way for apology. As her vision's coming back she notices she is no longer in the living room. The room neither looks too welcome nor comfy instead it looks like a place for imprisonment. She doesn't like the place as she wants to escape as fast as she could.

But then she realizes that her hands are tightly tied up above her. She tries to struggle herself free but the pain starts to stings her once she moves. Still she doesn't want to give up as she tries to struggle that tight grip.

"It's futile for you to escape." Kirihara's voice warns her.

Turning the other direction she sees the Wrath Lord is smirking while enjoying at the view as he stares at Sakuno. Jolt at the sight of him the petite human girl knows the Kirihara she's seeing right now is the dangerous one as she could see his eyes are turning red. Needing to escape from him however as Kirihara said it is futile of her to escape. The black haired man walks his way to the bed enjoying seeing her scared expression.

"Why are you doing this to me?" speaking meekly the human girl refuses to look up to the man's face. The Wrath Lord did not seems to mind at all instead of looking at her face his eyes are focusing to elsewhere something that scares her the most.

"Keep still." He orders her. His eyes scans her body from head to toe until they land to her lower region. Grinning to his decision, the Wrath Lord lowers down as he lifts her legs in the air only to reveal her panty. Before he could do something to her he shows her the pill on his freehand. "This would bring the excitement." Kirihara tells her.

The petite girl didn't listen to him as she continues to struggle making him furious. With that, he tightens his grip on her legs places his hand between her legs as he insert one of his fingers through her undergarment then slips inside of her. She gasps as she feels the same sensation she had with Fuji except she feels disgusted when it comes to him.

As soon Kirihara takes his finger out, she open her mouth to demand her answer but words didn't seem to come out. She suddenly feels so hot all over her body. It was completely different she had before. It's like her body is craving for something. Like sensual.

"That was fast." Grinning in victory at the sight he's seeing it.

"What *huff* did *huff* you put *huff* in me?" she panted

"Feeling arouse aren't you?" the Wrath lord smirks. "This is called Aphrodisiac drug."

Sakuno refuses to answers as she does her best keeping her mouth shut however this would only makes Kirihara excites more as he continues violating her further. Trying to escape from him yet her will power is getting weak plus she is tied up which is impossible. Still she didn't give up as she keeps struggling as she manages to switch her position. However this makes the Wrath Lord even more excited watching her struggle.

"It's no use, Sakuno. I'm telling you it's impossible when you're in that state." Kirihara laughs.

Despite she is trying to escape the Wrath Lord was right, she is too weak to move and she couldn't move from her spot. Kirihara lifts her butt up as he lifts her skirt up again revealing her wet hole.

"You're getting all wet. Just the way I like it." He smirks delightfully.

Her heart races fast. Not knowing what exactly is happening since her face lies flat against the bed. She could feel disgusted as Kirihara's hands rubbing to her underwear. She wants to scream for help but her voice swallows by her own moans. But then she is starting to get even scared when the Wrath Lord takes off her panty. Trying to struggle herself free until she feels something entering and it's not the same thing she had on Fuji. This even makes her more scared than ever.

Then they heard a loud 'bang' of the door. Getting pissed as he told his maids and butlers not to disturb him but then he was greeted by someone's furry punch right to his cheek sending him to fly. Kirihara turns to that person only to reveal Fuji as he unties the poor human girl's hands. Just the brunette haired Lord could bother asking Sakuno what happen he notices something wrong with her as he turns his eyes to the Wrath Lord bastard with angry glare.

"What the hell did you put on her?" The Avarice Lord snarled at him.

Kirihara just smug proudly as he wipes his wound ignoring the Demon Lord's question. Fuji asked once more only more anger which he didn't anticipated.

"I gave her the drug to make things excited." He answered. Asking for more information the double persona reveals the pills he drugged her only to make the young Lord surprise realizing what that item is. "She was enjoying the thrill."

"Bastard… You should know you shouldn't have done that to a human kid." He sneers at him.

The Wrath Lord laughs insanely as he shot his fiercest glare at him with his eyes turning red. "You should ask yourself. Didn't you also want to take her as well? Isn't that why you took her in?" he pointed out. "To **play**?"

Fuji didn't answer him back as he carries the human girl in a bridal style. He takes his leave much to the Wrath Lord's disappointment as he continues to blabber out how he is prideful and want to remain his status until it strikes him.

"I never had gone all the way to her." Fuji reveals coolly.

That being said the young brunette haired Lord continues walking away from Kirihara only to fume him even madder. "You're much insane. I thought a true Maou would do anything he please." He laughed insanely. "But you! You are more despicable than ever!"

Gritting his teeth together Fuji didn't dare to give another punch instead he resume walking away as he thinks for the auburn haired girl's sake. The Wrath Lord notices it as he warns him not to go out but the Maou didn't give a damn as he continues walking.

"**STOP YOU HALFLING!" **the Wrath Lord yelled at him.

Cringing at the last word, Fuji wanted to punch his face so badly but first he needs to do what he's suppose to do for now. Thus, he pays no attention to the Wrath Lord's voice as he has to bring Sakuno back to his mansion as fast as he could.

Hurriedly heading to his carriage while carrying the terrified young girl in his arms he order the driver to speed up on his driving which the driver did not question him as he did what he was told. As they are on their way Fuji could feel the human girl's tremble as she keeps on tightening her hug to the young Lord neck. For some odd reason he almost could hear her whispering to his name.

"What is—"

Lips meet each other unexpectedly. This time it's not the young Lord who acts first instead his prisoner did. It surprises him that Sakuno would actually kisses him for the first time. Instead of pushing her away he kisses her back giving more heated kiss.

The carriage stops indicating they arrive to their destination. The Maou release himself from the heated kiss as both are panting heavily for air to breathe. Shock at his action Fuji didn't even dare to look at her back yet he carries her in bridal style into his mansion.

Awaits for their arrival, Tomoka is the first person greets to them as she worriedly ask the young Lord what happen to poor Sakuno. Fuji didn't reply instead he instructed her to bring up the strongest barrier around their mansion and also tells her not letting anyone to come inside including Eiji and Inui. Understanding what the Milord said she dashes out to do everything she needs to do as Fuji heads to his room.

He lays her body on his bed staring at her. She looks suffering as she breathes very heavily. The young Lord could not help feeling sadden at this situation.

"I'm sorry… Sakuno." The Avarice Lord apologizes to her, "I let bad things happen to you."

The petite human girl could not seem to understand what the young Lord is saying as her hearing is not working at all. Fuji gently pushes her back on the bed. "Stay put while I get the medicine to remove that pill he put in you." He says.

Sakuno stopped him before the young Lord could even take his leave to fetch few things. She wanted to say something yet she is silence at the pain she receives as she could only mumble softly.

"Don't look at me with that face." He said.

The human girl could not control herself as she keeps breathing in and out heavily showing how much in pain she is. She clutches to herself trying not to break herself. Cringing at the sight the Avarice Lord could not help feeling angry at himself for letting things happen to her. Then again he is angrier at the Wrath Lord for getting ahead of him. Trying to push her away but then looking at her face written 'take-me'.

"Please Maou-sama. *huff* It's too painful *huff* for me to *huff* handle.... *huff* alone." the human girl pleaded him.

Fuji sighs. "No other choice then."

She watches the young Lord taking off his clothes except for his pants. The sight makes her face fluster seeing his sexy chest expose in front of her.

The petite girl wheezes painfully as she could feel the pill is taking quite an effect in her. She looks at the young Maou again until she finds herself being blindfold by him. "W-w-w-why did y-y-y-you blindfold m-m-m-m-me?" she stuttered.

"Would you rather want to see?"

Silence as the human girl could trembles as she can't answer the Maou back. Or more likely she doesn't know what to answer. Fuji wants to stop himself doing such deed to Sakuno but then his inner self starting to craze his desire to taste her as he finds himself touching all over her delicate skin again. He turns around as he sees her clothes are thrown in the other side.

As his hand reaches to her lower region, Sakuno gasps at the sudden sensation making the young Maou to look up to her. Seeing her eyes blindfolded, he imagine the expression she's making. Her breathing increases as she keeps panting rapidly.

"_It's the drug's fault."_ He thought inserting his finger or two into her wet hole.

She keeps on moaning and squirming under him making Fuji turns on hearing it as he keeps on touching, kissing and so forth to her body. His desires starting up to demand for more almost making him lose his control.

"Maou-sama… Please take this thing off me." Sakuno pleaded as she is referring the cloth to her eyes.

Fuji halts his action looking directly at her. He thought his hearing must be deaf but it wasn't wrong as the human girl keeps on repeating her pleas to remove the cloth on her eyes.

"Tell me one good reason why I should?" Fuji demanded.

Instead hearing her answer, she keeps on pleading him to remove it.

"I'm not letting that happen until you tell me!" he concluded the argument

"Please let me see your face. I—" she hiccupped. "I don't want *huff* to recall Kirihara-san's face. Let me *huff* see *huff, huff* your eyes."

Urging to argue back, he notices tears coming out even though the cloth covers her eyes. To add more he also notices the wetness of the cloth. Unsure what he should be feeling yet he tries to feign over his personal feelings however deep down he REALLY wants it so badly.

"If I do that then you'll never return." He warned her.

Waiting for her reply but then she kisses him to his neck. Now she had crosses the line.

"You ask for it." Fuji kisses her.

Taking up another heated kiss while he takes the cloth off her eyes as Sakuno kisses him back taken him by surprise. Instead of staring at her he kisses her even more passionately than ever. They stare at each other's eyes. Feeling complete, the young Maou somehow feels something different unlike the times he would stares at the human girl's covered eyes.

Then again he's only taking advantage of her since she got aphrodisiac drug in her thanks to that Wrath Lord bastard. He looks into her eyes filling with lust. Her doe like eyes seem to search around their surrounding until she sees his hands touching to her naked body. Noticing her curiosity the Avarice Lord decides to tell her.

"This is what we do." Fuji explains.

Arching her back like a bow as Fuji inserts his finger and two inside of her. At the same time she could feel his hot tongue playing to her nipple while his other hand gropes to the lone breast. Unknown feelings starts to overwhelm her as if they are about to explode. Thus she releases her sweet juices to his fingers.

Embarrassed what she has done, she tries to cover her face but the drug is still effective instead she let out more moans and utters his name. Arouse is starting to come in the young Maou but hearing her call to his title makes him harder until he cannot hold on any longer.

He unzips his pants revealing his harden member. To his surprise, Sakuno making her way up to level herself in front of his member. Thinking of pushing her down back, his face suddenly turns to shock. Feeling the blows the tip of his member then her tongue trails up and down. He bits his lips to hold his excitement as he watches her.

It was such ban erotic sight to see a young girl like Sakuno could do such job. Then again he realizes that is not something she should be doing. Thinking to stop this act however his mind blanks when he feels her hot mouth into his member. Feeling her tongue encircling his member makes him weaken a little. Her tongue continue to explore everywhere as he starts to feel his mind is going crazy.

"Wait I'm about to—"

Too late, he spurt it all out into her mouth releases all of his pleasure. Catching his breath as he stares the human girl covered with all of his liquid. Looking at her face so darn sexy but then he reminds himself he wants to stop himself.

"Maou… sama."

Hearing her voice somehow clicks the young Demon King's mind. He pushes her back on the bed as he tackles her with a demanding kiss. In his mind, he really wants to do all the way to her so much he cannot think straight anymore. He positions himself in front of her virgin hole. Before he could starts he looks back at Sakuno who is looking at him with curiosity what he's planning to do next.

"This… is when people connect each other." Gently he pushes himself into her. While he's slowly getting inside of her he looks up to her to see whether she's in pain or not. As he pushes himself slowly, he watches her flustered expressions and listens to her sweetest moans.

"It doesn't hurt?" he worriedly asks her hoping she isn't in pain.

"I do*hic* don't know." Letting out her sweetest moan as Fuji continues thrusting her, "It feels strange."

Tears are flowing out of her eyes making the Avarice Lord to panic in the inside but then he realizes she's crying not because she's hurt. Then what was the reason she's crying? He thought. Suspense seems to be killing he takes the guts to ask her why. "It's just when Kririhara-san touched me I feel disgusted. But when it comes to you…" Sakuno trails her answer. As truth coming to reveal he stops his movement as he looks at her waiting for her to continue. "Maou-sama's different. I *hic, hic* don't know *hnn* what I'm *huff, huff* saying." She silently cries.

Silently crying Sakuno can't seem to stop it even if she tries until she feels something soft underneath her eyes. As she opens them it reveals Fuji kissing her tears away to comfort her. This makes her cry some more as she wraps her arms around him pulling themselves closer for warmth as she notices she's shivering in cold.

As she pulls her face closer to his to see those beautiful azure blue eyes but then her vision is still blurry. Instead looking disappointed she brings her lips to his as Fuji resumes his activity.

"I love you Maou-sama." She confesses.

What she didn't know those magic words would change their lives forever after this night.

**Event 7 End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Event**

_**8. WINGS**_

"What does Kirihara-san meant by Halfling?"

Tomoka almost drop the utensils she was holding. She glances at the human girl as her mind is off somewhere. It's a good thing she didn't notice the Demon maid's reaction or she would be scared once she sees it. As she looks to Sakuno's eyes she could see how curious she is than ever as if she could tell what the girl is really thinking.

"Saku-chan do not ever, **EVER** mention that word in front of Milord. It's a forbidden word." she warns her. "Please."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Next one will reveal about the Halfling Kirihara blurted out on Fuji. Until now I notice there are a lot of unanswered questions like the Maou's wings or whom does Tomoka fear. Well that's all for now. Please leave a review after reading this.


	8. WINGS

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **Before you start reading this chapter I'd like to announce regarding the poll I put up in my profile weeks ago. This time it's about which three Lords whom Tomoka is afraid of. Originally I was about to include it in this chapter but then I am still debating. So I will reveal after the poll is done. So please do take your time to vote. Thank you!

In this chapter will be reveal little by little and the mysteries too.

I'd like to thank the FF people who reviewed my last chapter:

**cielmikitoaloislvr, CutieSOS, mii-chan07, midnight blue08, demonslayer137 and nertz**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fuji wakes up from his long slumber covered with sweats. He had a dream that he finally did through all the way to Sakuno. It seems as realistic as he actually could feel the softness of her body and those moans she sighs every moves he did to her including the part he actually had all the way to her inside.

It seems like a real darn good dream. He actually wants to see that dream again— no he really wants to do it to her that he senses the excitement coming from the lower region of his body. Just as he could go back to sleep he notices a strange lump lying next to him. Recalling he neither call the girl to entertain him in his mansion nor is sleeping in another woman's place.

As he thinks very hard he recalls the event from his dream, thinking whether it was only a dream or not. Unearth the sheet reveals the naked girl with untied long auburn hair. Curious who that girl as he gently turns around only to find no other than Sakuno sleeping in ease.

The first thing he had on his mind to jolt out his bed but then he decides not to as he knows it would only mean to wake her up if he does that. As sits up he notices he too isn't wearing any clothes. Confused why she's naked and how she got into his bed until he remembers the event he did last night which he nearly yell loud luckily he manages to keep himself silence. Turning his attention back to the human girl, he notices how she looks so peaceful in her sleep making him feel strangely towards her.

"I've really done it this time." He messes his hair.

**8**

**WINGS**

"FUJIKO-CHAN~!"

Eiji's cheerful voice interrupts the Avarice Lord's peace of mine as he slams the door causing him to jolt. The child-like man doesn't seem to have any manner as he makes his way hugging familiarly to the young Maou good thing he holds him away before he could do so. The child-like aristocrat man could not help complain why he's avoiding.

"Isn't there anyone you can bother aside me?" The Maou commented.

The child-like man gave a stern look as if his best friend just insulted him yet he still answers his question. "That I've tried looking for Sakuno-chan but I can't find her. Is she still asleep? Nya." he asked.

Staring at his best friend waiting for his reply but the young Lord did not answer instead his mind is drifting off somewhere else. Noticing Fuji isn't answering at all, he calls his name thus bringing back to his senses. As he could ask him again, the Avarice Lord opens his mouth only to bring him very shock.

"You did what!" the red haired man yelled in horror. "Please tell me you didn't! Nya."

Hoping that his best friend just made a joke only to entertain him but looking at Fuji's expression means he's serious to his words. "You… you…" Eiji backs away.

Scared to say the word out loud he mouth slowly to the Avarice Lord. Fuji didn't deny as he nods thus making his best friend shock even more as he messes his red hair. "Don't worry, Eiji. I didn't give all my spread after I entered her. There wasn't anything in her when I check out so she's still pure." Fuji assured him.

Instead of making his best friend relief, but all he sees his mouth hanging open wide. He could tell what Eiji's thinking as he hears him uttering words one to another it starting to get annoying. Then he corrects another one. "I've also erased her memories if that makes you feel better." He added.

Still that doesn't even calm the red haired man as he glares at him. "That doesn't even good as well. There is a possibility her memories would return sooner than we think. You know the rule." He reminded him.

"But I'm a Maou so I can do whatever I want." The young Lord fights back. "Also all Demons can break the rules whenever they want, so why can't I?"

Wanting to say more but then Eiji has no other words to fight back as he sits down letting his best friend wins the battle for now. He takes a glimpse on the brunette haired Lord busily drinking his tea calmly. Looking at him, he wonders how Fuji keeps so calm regarding what happen. "So why did you do it?"

"I didn't have any choice after all she got Aphorisms Drug in her." The brunette haired Lord watches the child-like man stands up from his seat looking even more shocked. "It was no other than Kirihara as he put it in her by force." He added.

Hearing the Wrath Lord's name, the child-like aristocrat man lowers himself to his seat as he turns his face away as he gives a sad expression. Neither Eiji nor Fuji speaks out first as they could only stay silent in few more minutes until the red haired man finally speaks out. "He still has a grudge on you, I suppose." Eiji guessed his voice.

Silence engulfs between them as the aristocrat man watches his best friend still making a sour face. To him it really hurt to see his best friend's making that kind of expression as he recalls the worst memory that made Fuji become what he is today. As he could even bother to ask him again he notices Inui appears out of nowhere which surprises him much that he almost jump off the coach. Eiji lecture the man on his actions yet Inui ignores him having his full attention to the young Maou.

"That's unlike of you to call me out." Inui pointed out.

"I want you to go to the human world and collect some information about her." Fuji ordered him ignoring his rude comment.

The moment he announces, the Maou notices Eiji, who has stops his rambles, has his attention to Fuji. Inui becomes even stiffer than ever as he closes his book with his glasses gleam. "You're not an impostor are you?" he said.

Feeling an urge to hit his adviser after feeling insulted Fuji manages to hold it down. For the first time, he either heard Inui insults in front of him or question his authority. "Just do it." He snarls at him angrily.

Not wanting to anger him, Inui bows to the young Maou then disappears in a flash which only cringes Eiji as he witness his disappearance. Then he turns to Fuji who has his left hand rubbing his temple, one of the habits he rarely sees when the brunette gets distress. "Since when did you become so curious on her background?" Eiji negotiate his best friend.

Earning a demonic glare from the Maou but Eiji didn't flinch as he keeps his cool stance staring at his best friend's yellowish eyes. Glaring at each other without any words to exchange until Fuji retracts his eyes back to his azure blue ones. "Seriously, I've seen you been playing around with other women whenever you go but never I've seen you asking Inui to check out her background." He raises his eyes to the Avarice Lord. "Was Sakuno-chan's existence changes your life? Nya."

No answer coming from the brunette haired Lord as he keeps his shut. The child-like man could only sighs at his friend's stubbornness but deep inside he knows his guess is right. Only Fuji doesn't seem to realize to himself. Looking at the grandfather clock he notices how late time is. Just as he takes his leave, he turns his attention to the Avarice Lord one last time.

"You should give some more thoughts. What is Sakuno-chan to you?" Eiji advised him.

Thus saying it, the child-like aristocrat man left the room leaving the Maou speechless at the words he was given. Nevertheless the brunette haired just stares at the room's ceiling then shutting his eyes.

"I wonder when Eiji became my guidance counselor." Fuji wondered himself out loud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you for keeping me company Tomo-chan."

Recently Tomoka and Sakuno become real friends despite their difference but the Demon maid didn't really care as she has taken a liking to the human girl's presence. Even the human girl feels the same way as she looks really happy to see her again after what happen yesterday.

"What are you saying, Saku-chan? I'm always keeping you company whether Milord is away or not." She smiles at her.

This earns the human girl a relief smile but soon her smile fades when she sees Tomoka's expression differently. "That bastard Kirihara won't get away the next time Milord sees him." the Demon maid hissed angrily as she vents her anger to the pie.

Nervous and scared at Tomoka's harsh action towards the pie she prepares now the human girl is getting even more scared when it comes upsetting the Demon maid. Tomoka notices her expression only making her embarrass at her own action as she gives Sakuno the undamaged pie.

Sakuno nervously accepts it as she slowly takes a bite of it. Taking a tiny piece of the pie, Sakuno could only show sad face. She's trying to remember what happen from last night after she got dragged by the Wrath Lord to come into his home. As she tries to think hard but for some odd reason it was blocking her memory.

"Did my apple pie upset your stomach?" Tomoka asked her in concern.

Immediate shaking her head in sideways as Sakuno replies it doesn't which relieves Tomoka. Well there is another thing, recently she's been asking more advices regarding on making delicacies which she was gladly helping her. Then again she could not help wondering the word she heard from yesterday which she blurt out those words from her mouth.

"What does Kirihara-san meant by Halfling?"

Tomoka almost drop the utensils she was holding. She glances at the human girl as she didn't notice the Demon maid's reaction.

"Saku-chan do not ever mention that word again especially in front of Milord. It's a forbidden word." Tomoka warned her.

Looking to the Demon maid's direction, Tomoka's expression pulls down as if she hasn't said anything which makes Sakuno thinks that must been her imagination as she returns her attention to the apple pie.

Unknown to the two girls, Eiji happens to be listening to their conversation when he opens the door midway. Decided not to enter, he carefully closes the door then leans his back next to the door as he recalls the conversation he picks up.

"_I won't forgive Kirihara calling that blasted name to Fujiko-chan." _Eiji gritted his teeth together. _"He's gone far enough to provoke him. If I ever see him again I'll punch his sorry ass."_

As the childlike man walks away from Sakuno's room, a service bat happens to be watching for certain person as it was trying to get a glimpse inside of the human girl's room. Soon it takes its leave when Tomoka takes her leave as she tells Sakuno she must go back to her work.

Tomoka heads her way to her first job not until she senses the young Lord calls her out. Instead she heads her way to the Demon Lord's study room rather than doing her job.

"How are you feeling?" the young Lord asks her in concern.

The Demon maid didn't flinch at the Maou's concern for her yet she didn't expect she would hear him. Before answering his question she takes a glimpse of his eyes. "I'm fine, Milord." She reassures him.

"I've nearly forgotten he would come yesterday. If you saw him, it'll be my fault." He stated. "It won't happen again."

Unknown what she should react first, Tomoka could not help feeling so happy how much the Lord has change ever since Sakuno's arrival in their realm. "Milord. I am grateful you pick me to work under your wing. If it wasn't for you I would have… Continue living worst in _**his**_ place." Tomoka sadly smiles.

She could feel water is about to come out of her eyes until Fuji places her shoulder. Looking up to the brunette haired Lord's blank expression for some odd reason she has the feeling something changes him. Seeing it she could not help but to smile secretly as Fuji dismisses her. Just as the Demon maid could leave she stops for a moment as she turns her attention back to the Maou. "This would be rude of me but… what do you think of Saku-chan?" she nervously asks him.

She stays still as she waits for the brunette haired Lord's harsh reactions but nothing seems to come out from his mouth. She looks at him as catches one of his rare expressions she has seen. Tomoka wants to comment but she decides to keep it herself.

"Please take good care of Saku-chan, Milord." She advises him.

Confuse what she had just said Tomoka takes her leave to resume her work before Fuji could ask her what she had mean. The Maou could only sit up and stares at the ceiling as he recalls the girl's confession from last night. He tries shaking off that memory from his mind but then memories making love to her appears out of nowhere making him even more confuse than ever.

In the human girl's room

Sakuno is in her deep slumber as she sleeps so soundly that she has never got a good sleep before. She dreams a nice one until she starts to squirm as nightmare starts to consume her mind. She keeps squirming around the bed like she's running away from certain person until she finally wakes up from her slumber.

She sighs as she finds herself in a safe place yet her face fell as she misses someone from the human world.

"Tch. You're awake." A familiar voice hissed in disappointment.

Hearing that voice Sakuno makes no haste to back away as she wraps her body using the blanket but the Wrath Lord is already sitting on the bed only few inches near her. She tries to call for help only making Kirihara to move closer to her just to shut up. Knowing him she decides to muster her courage to face him.

"How did you get in here?" she nervously backs away guarding her body.

"Demons have their way entering one's dwelling without any permission." Kirihara replied coolly, "Especially I can cover my track before entering this place."

Silence engulfs between them making Sakuno more unease at it as she keeps her guard up while watching any actions Kirihara is about to spring anytime. Of course he knows why she's doing it as he backs away from her a little.

"Listen about last night." He starts to say.

Sakuno listens to his words carefully. Normally she would listen to anyone's word and accepts their apology but now she could detect lies within his words. "I'm sorry Kirihara-san. This time I'm not going to fall for it this time!" she declares her decision.

Kirihara stares at her in a huge shock seeing the girl shows how serious she is to her words. The petite girl continues to keep her guard up watching any suspicious actions he is about to commit.

"So you won't submit yourself, huh? Looks like I'm about to use it…" the Wrath Lord reveals his bloody red eyes. "By force."

Struggling herself free from the wretched man yet his strength is so strong she can't beat it. "You had no idea how much I wanted you to be mine the moment I first saw you." He hissed next to her ear making her spine shiver. "This time I'm eager to get your soul- no your body before him."

Sakuno is trying hard to escape from Kirihara however her body is half weak and she barely stands up. The only option she has is to kick his body away from her thus she crawls her way out but the Wrath Lord doesn't seem to give up as he's getting more and more persistent than ever.

Finally she got herself out of the bed yet her body is half weak Kirihara manages to block her way before she could. As the Wrath Lord finally nails her down, his eyes are gleaming in excitement as he can't wait to spring his action not until they heard the door breakdown which only reveals to no other than Fuji Syuusuke who is looking more angry than ever as he sees someone whom he despise the most.

"That's strange. I was sure you'll go out for awhile so I'm taking this perfect opportunity to take her purity.…." Kirihara mumbles as he wraps his arms around the petite human girl to ensure she won't escape.

Fuji glares his rival telling to give it up and release Sakuno however it didn't seem to work on him. Just as he could even open his mouth Kirihara smirks evilly which he recognizes it yet fear the most. Opening his mouth to give his warning to Sakuno alas it was too late as the Wrath Lord spreads out his Demonic wings as he starts flying his way out of the mansion.

"Try catching me that is if you still fear _**that**_." The Wrath Lord challenges and taunted at Fuji.

Sakuno becomes even frighten at the speed he uses as she shuts her eyes for safety. Soon it was over she opens her eyes as she gasps in shock. She's neither in the Wrath Lord's mansion or in the Demon city they're in the sky very high. Looking down from this height she can no longer see where the Maou's mansion or where they're currently are. All she could see are clouds in the sky and the green or brown on the land. Looking around for Tomoka or Eiji but no one not even other Demons are flying in the same place for a moment. She even tries looking for the Maou.

"Looks like the great Maou has chicken out." He taunted the Demon Lord.

Sakuno glares at him. "Maou-sama isn't a coward."

"Then why isn't he showing his fucking face now, huh?" Kirihara questioned her. "Admit it he's a coward! Like always!" he declare.

"Now who decided I'm a coward, Kirihara?" A familiar voice replies which Sakuno and Kirihara recognize it. The Wrath Lord looks surprise to hear his voice nevertheless he keeps his mask as he turns to that said person.

"So you finally show up." Kirihara grinned.

She turns around to see the Maou but to her surprises she sees the young Lord flying in the sky for the first time. However there is something different from him.

"Return her to me, bastard." Fuji snarled at him

Unlike the wings she has seen in the Demon realm, Fuji's form is more like an Angel's wings unlike his they're completely pure black with tinted maroon red at the edge of it. She can't help staring curiously those strangely new wings until her thoughts are interrupted by his captor's menacing laughter.

"When was the last time I saw that ugly wings?" the rival ponders, "If I recalled correctly it was the day when you were declared as the new Maou. They've throw dirty looks at that sight from that day. A Maou with ugly wings should be an appropriate title for you instead taking the Avarice title."

Neither Fuji cringe his face or look away from the Wrath Lord's face he continuously glares at him. This even grows his smirk bigger as he is starting to enjoy the tormenting the Maou. Neither of the two acts first as they continue to stay in the air, the Maou stretches his left arm. "Release her." Fuji commands him.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll meet your worst nightmare." He threatened him.

Kirihara mockingly laughs at him. "Think you scare me?" He taunted him. Holding his hostage in front of him so Fuji could see the scared expression she has.

"Don't try to tempt me, Kirihara." Fuji tells him

Kirihara didn't seem to show any damn as he is too busy making the brunette haired Milord suffers as he continues to taunt him. This makes the human girl angry as she tries hitting his chest. Instead letting her go he grabs both her wrists pulling her face to his letting their lips lock together.

This shocks for the human girl at the Wrath Lord's action. Trying to release herself from him instead she kicks him she bites his lips to make Kirihara pulls away. Blood is trickling in his lips only to piss him off until he feels a strong punch from his stomach making his grasps loosen out.

Luckily Fuji catches Sakuno before she could fall when he has the chance. As he accomplish his goal he flies distance away from his nemesis before he could fight back. Instead the Wrath Lord stays the same position with a victory smirk on his face while glaring at both the Maou and the human girl. Sakuno didn't dare to look at him once more as she faces Fuji's chest.

"You taste better than I imagine." Kirihara exclaims loud as he referring Sakuno the force kiss.

"I'm letting you go for now. But next time will be even deadlier than this." Fuji warns him.

Before the Wrath Lord could even provoke him more Fuji shoves his face away while carrying the scared human girl in his left arm tightly ensuring she wouldn't fall thus flies in a fastest speed only leaving Kirihara alone. As they are on their way back to the Avarice Lord's mansion, the petite human girl did not dare uttering a single word instead she is staring at the Maou's black wings curious why his are different from Kirihara and the other Demons she has seen.

"Sakuno." He calls her name. "I need to be alone once we arrive back to our mansion. Tell that to Tomoka, okay."

As they finally reach back to Avarice Lord's dwelling, Fuji puts the human girl on the ground in a gentle manner. Then he leaves in a flash leaving her behind with her mouth half open just before she could even say her thanks.

Soon Tomoka arrives as she rushes her way to see Sakuno and the Avarice Lord. She questions her if she's hurt or did Kirihara harm all the human girl is reply she's okay as she tells her how the brunette haired Lord saved her from the Wrath Lord. It's a relief of her to know as she calms down.

"So where Milord did went to?" Tomoka asks her.

Before the human girl could answer Tomoka's question, she remembers Fuji's message as she tells her what he had told her before he disappears. After learning it, the Demon maid could nod in understanding. As she could head to see the Maou's room she looks at Sakuno and asks her what she has seen.

"His wings… are completely different from what I saw." she utter under her words.

Shock at the news, the Demon maid completely understands what happened between them. Just as she could

"Like I said before, Milord's completely different from other Demons." Tomoka sadly inform her, "He has those wings ever since his birth."

Looking to her eyes she could see sadness within the Demon maid's eyes as if she recalls the saddest event that happened in their realm. Sakuno wants to know what really happen from the past but a part of her stops for she's invading someone's problem. As for now she can't know it as she is terribly worried for Fuji.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In someone else's mansion, Atobe is having a swell tea with a familiar guest who happens to be sitting across of the Pride Lord. Whilst Kabaji is about to pour another in their cup a service bat appears in their room as it flies around the room. All eyes are focus to that creature until the over dramatic Lord snorted.

"It seems the brat has done even stupider than ever." Atobe mumbled. "He should give up and accept the fact, don't you think?"

"Hmp. Then again Maou is even stupider for showing his weakness." The guest clicks his tongue.

The Pride Lord halt from drinking his tea as he angrily glares his guest showing his eyes changes its color. His guest was surprise to see his eyes but stays calm as if Atobe's stare has no effect on him. Just as he could take his leave, he notices Kabaji standing next to him waiting as he glares emotionless at the guest. But to the guest's view he could tell that the giant is waiting for the Pride Lord's order but Atobe tells him he'll handle it.

"Is that how you say to him especially your brother?" he glares at him.

The guest, Yuuta, makes a scowl face at both Atobe and Kabaji then takes his leave. "You don't need to follow that Envy brat, Kabaji." The Pride Lord orders him who is about to follow Yuuta.

"But Lord…" Kabaji speaks out.

"This isn't our business to interfere. Neither Sengoku, Marui or Jirou too." He reminded him. "It's Maou's trouble. You know the rule: no one should get in the way. This is a part of us, Sinner Lords' trials."

Silent befalls between them as the giant turns away knowing well what Atobe meant but then he can't help feeling insecure of their rules. Unknown to the giant, the Pride Lord secretly feels the same as he hid it behind his expressionless face. _"Even if we offer our help we cannot do that since that is part of the rules."_ he thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"I'm sorry but Milord doesn't want to see anyone."

Tomoka apologizes to Eiji, who made the trouble coming to visit his friend after he heard what happen, he asks her if there's anything else he could do. Sadly the Demon maid shakes her head and apologizes again. The child-like man could not help but worry his best friend so instead of following the orders he reaches his hand to the doorknob but soon he was reflected back by force causing him to move back.

"Milord has already cast a spell when I arrive. I've tried entering to his windows but they were cast as well." the Demon maid explains to him.

Eiji punches the wall in anger that has been holding on for long since he arrives. "That bastard damaged this far. I want to strangle him." gritted his teeth in anger. As he could even act out, Tomoka grabs one of his arms stopping him from any disasters. "Please don't do anything rash on Milord's behalf. He already suffered." He tells him

Wanting to speak back but he couldn't as he notices Tomoka's expression is trying to be strong for someone. He finally cools down as he leans his back against the wall. "So what do we do know? There has to be another way to enter."

The Demon maid wants to answer but she doesn't have anything until she recalls someone she had in mind.

Inside of the Maou's room

Fuji continues to dwell in his room dimly not caring to see anyone as he made sure no one will enter since he casts a spell. He stares at the mirror staring at his reflection. As he spreads his wings on his back his eyes narrow in disgust just seeing the sight of it. He wants to rip his wings with his bare hands until he hears someone successfully enters his room which surprises him. Turning to that person reveals none other than Sakuno.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone." The Avarice Lord snarls at him.

"Tomo-chan asks me to bring your food here." She innocently answers. "Also she told me that I should eat with you."

Blinking his eyes numerous times questioning why Sakuno is here until he realizes that she has no effect which he continues to slump down his agony forgetting to retract his wings back. The petite human girl could only stares at the Maou and his wings but then she mentally scold herself don't stare at it but to the brunette haired Lord.

"Please eat up, Maou-sama." She reminds him.

"Why do you care?" Fuji spat out. "You think I'm a freak right? Everyone tells me how ugly and weird my wings are."

"You're wrong."

The Maou stops his talk as he turns around to the innocent girl staring at him as he stares at her back. He doesn't know what he should say next then again he feels he want to say something to her but a part of him keeps telling him how different he is among other Demons. Kneeling down on the floor his azure blue eyes are fixated on the floor refusing to see the human girl's expression.

"I'm a freak I know to myself." Mumbling under his breath he covers his face refusing to let her see his expression.

"No. I think you look beautiful." She honestly answered.

Surprised and shock at her answer. It is the first time he heard coming from someone who isn't part of the Demon Realm. There are few people who would accept him. He vaguely remembers how people would avoid him since he was different from everyone. Slowly he looks up only finding her sitting across of him. To add his surprise, Sakuno is stroking his black and red tainted wings but she neither flinches nor backs away when she first touch it. Feeling her kind hand he feels so alive.

"Please eat up." Sakuno pleaded him.

At first Fuji refuses to listen to her pleas but then his stomach growls hungrily making him decide to eat after all the human girl also hear that too. In the end he eats his meal with Sakuno sitting next to him as she eats along with him. Strange he thought he is more used having his meal on the table by himself compare today he seems more relax than ever.

As minutes pass by the Avarice Lord start to become more relax. Was it because she's a human or was it something that really captivates him the most. Just then his thoughts interrupt when he hears the sound of plates. He notices he finish eating his meal and so as Sakuno as she is getting ready to take them back to the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Sakuno?" he demanded.

Halting from her steps she faces the young Lord to give her reply. But then she finds herself mesmerizes the sight of Fuji with his black wings as if she's staring at a beautiful artwork. "Sakuno?" Fuji's voice rings into her head making her return to reality as she finds herself embarrass at what she was doing first. "I'll ummm…. Take my leave now." She excused herself.

Suddenly halt her steps as she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her making her stop from walking away. Confused what Fuji could possibly wants from her more. As she looks up to him, there she notices his azure blue eyes reveal almost so enchanting making her fall to that stare of his. Still she notes herself that is not she should focus as she looks to the brunette haired Lord's face. They stare at each other almost long until Fuji wraps his arms around her in a gentle manner only to make her surprise at his action.

"Thank you." He smiles.

Feeling a thump in her heart she couldn't help feeling as she hugs him back. At first Fuji was surprised yet he didn't seem to care as he hugs her tighter as if he refuses to let the moment go. "Sleep with me for tonight." He orders her.

Staring at him in silent, the Maou looks at her back waiting for her reply until he could not wait any longer that he pulls her into his bed. Surprise at his sudden action, Sakuno could not help blushing as she feels his hands wrapping around her small waist. Looking to his face in a close view, she has never notice the Maou could be even more handsome in such a view. Whoever sleeps close to him would be lucky.

Realizing the position she is right now and how close she is to the brunette haired Lord she want to leave. But the Maou seems to predict it as he tightens his arms around her to prevent her to leave.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything… For now." Fuji assures her, "Just let me rest like this."

"But Maou-sama."

As soon as she could protest Fuji drifts off to his slumber already as she could hear his soft snore. Sighing in defeat, Sakuno has no choice but to sleep with him after all she could not leave him alone after what happened today. Now she is also sleepy as she could feel her eyelids are getting heavier.

Taking one last look to Fuji's face soon she drifts to her slumber. Just now she thought how angelic he looks in his sleep with his black wings folded nicely from his back almost beautiful she has ever seen in her life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kirihara angrily slams his fists on the wall. His injured wings continue to bleed like hell. Regenerating doesn't seem to be working fast as he theorized Fuji must have done something to stop his healing. Slamming his fist against the wall, he can't help feeling so damn angry when he recalls the event.

Recalling the whole memory even makes him angrier than ever as he slams his hands again and again until he keeps banging the walls as hard as he could until his knuckles bleed. His service bat flies to him showing its concern but the Wrath Lord pushes it away before it could even call the butlers or maids.

"That's okay I still have the other one to pursue tormenting him." he smirked excitedly. "This is going to be the greatest scheme ever."

The bat tilts its head wondering what nonsense the Wrath Lord is babbling as the young man is busily making an insane laugh that echoes in the mansion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Human world

The young man continues to sigh sadly as he watches the moon so melancholy. In his heart he could not help worrying to Sakuno as it keeps replaying old memories that it almost saddens him as it replays the most crucial part. To him he regrets that day happens between them as he vow to himself that he will find her from high and low eve if it takes him months or years.

"I will find you soon, Sakuno. Please be safe somewhere." He prays.

**Event 8 End**

**Next Event**

_**8. DREAMS**_

"Why do you hate your brother?"

Yuuta wants to say it's none of her business but then his actions are halt when his eyes meet hers. For some odd reason he was never feel the urge to shut her up or any grudges to his brother instead he feels worry. But when he sees her eyes he had an urging feeling that he can tell her. Then again half of him reminds him never let anyone in.

"That's none of your business, human!" Yuuta growls at her. "What do you know about siblings when you don't have one?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** As Atobe said he, Fuji, Yuuta, Kirihara, Sengoku, Jirou and Marui are called Sinner Lords. I know it's not an original idea but that is all I could come up. I know you're still curious his name in the human world but I assure I will reveal it soon. Also more romances are going to be mention too. Before you go please visit to my profile and vote.

**MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!**


	9. DREAMS

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **Now that the poll has ended, I am grateful to your participation. Thanks to you guys, my friend and I were able to come up specific scene we were looking for this chapter despite how we always end up engaging another argument from time to time. But overall, I always look forward to read your comments and reviews they always give me inspirations whenever I read it.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**ToonyTwilight, CutieSOS, cielmikitoaloislvr, Wallflowerx07(previously known as mii-chan07), nertz, midnight blue08, demonslayer137, and rayray1**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Human World, Inui continues his search as the Maou ordered him. So far he has no luck during his finding for the last few days ever since he starts his mission. He is starting to get pissed off of his current situation as he could even finds something or someone to vent his anger.

As he resumes his search little did he know two young men happen to be in the same street except they're walking to a different direction from the Demon. Like Inui they also are in search for someone as well. "I'm sure she's alive." He tells his companions.

The other lad agrees with him as he clenches his hands together. "We've been separate for five years that's far long that we promise." He whispers. Fear is starting to consume in him as his face gone pale. "What if we would never find her again?"

"Pull yourself together. I'm sure she's there somewhere waiting for us to pick her up." The first one yells at him. "She still believes in us. Don't lose hope!"

Looking at his companion, he could tell he is serious to his words and he. He almost laughs at himself. "Thanks. I owe you one." He gratefully whispers to his companion.

His companion smiles at him. "No problem. Now let's go and find her!" he grins.

**9**

**DREAMS**

In the Demon Realm

"Hmm… You make the best dessert the whole world!" Marui exclaims.

His compliment somehow makes the human girl blush as she quickly turns her gaze away from him. She's not use to get compliments from other people no scratch that from other demons. It's the fourth time the Gluttony Lord has visiting Maou's place. Then again she realizes she has never heard the Maou ever give his compliment to her ever since she arrives.

"Maou-sama is so damn lucky." The Gluttony lad complains while eating his 4th cookies, "I shuld ave tacken fyou in wen I wuz der ink ze morsal werld(meaning: I should have taken you in when I was the mortal world)."

"Please swallow your food first before talking." Tomoka scolds him while she avert her eyes in disgust after seeing such disgraceful manner.

Glaring at the maid for telling him what to do but soon he obeys as he meets the nasty glare from her. Taking more bites of Sakuno's homemade cookies he glances at her before their eyes meet. Before taking another mouthful of cookies his eyes widen up as he sees the sight of something that makes his eyes widening in shock.

"Is that what you're trying to make?" he oblivious asks her.

Secretly hoping what she is doing is not what he thinks that is. But judging to her innocent smile she flash to him makes him worry even more as his face goes pale. "I advise you not to make that pie." Marui suggests. "Milord would not like to see the sight of it."

Marui stares at the human girl observing whether she gets his message or not. "Does Maou-sama prefer a different flavor on his pie?" Sakuno asks him naively.

Almost dropping his balance when he hears her naivety, wanting to correct her but Tomoka interrupts him instead of scolding him she turns her attention to Sakuno suggesting a different dessert. The auburn haired girl feels a little let down but soon got over it as she starts baking another dessert. Now that the human girl is completely focus on a her cooking, the twin pigtail Demon glares at the Gluttony Lord.

"Don't you dare reveal too much information about Milord, Marui-sama." The Demon maid snarls at him.

Surprise at her reaction the Glutton Lord neither talks back nor sneers at her instead he takes more cookies and eats it as he watches Sakuno baking another kind of dessert. "If Milord gets tired of her can I have her?" he asks her yet he earns a death glare thinking as a 'no' answer.

"Fine. I'll cope coming over this place." He grumbles angrily while chewing his food at the same time. "Even if my wings get sore from flying if I do every day."

Hearing the 'wings' word, Sakuno almost stop working when she recalls seeing the sight of Fuji's black feathered wings. It makes her wonder why his wings different from other Demons. Wanting to ask either of them but then she didn't as she thinks none of them would answer her question thus she resumes back to her cooking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere in the Demon World, Fuji is having a private meeting with the Lust Lord as he discuss with him very important. As he could proceed further he notices his companion is drifting off to lala land.

"Is my lecture bores you much, Sengoku?" he asked him.

Fuji's irritated tone catches the Lust Lord's attention back. The Lust Lord plans to pretend he's making a joke but it's too late as Sengoku could see the Maou's unhappy face as he is glaring at him in a deadly manner. "You know how much I hate when someone doesn't listen." Fuji angrily hisses at him.

As he stares at Sengoku he would have bite him down but then a part of him tells him to stay his cool as he waits for the Lust Lord to explain himself. From the looks of the Lust Lord, Fuji could see the strange silent and nervousness which is unusual for Sengoku at all.

"How is the girl?"

Raising his eyebrow, Fuji doesn't know how he should react to his companion's sudden concern. "That's odd I didn't know you care about _**her**_ after witnessing **that** incident?" he adds.

The Lust Lord neither flinches nor glare at the brunette haired Lord as he stays his cool as he expresses his sad face. Fuji could tell what's on his mind yet he refuses to bring it up since he knows to well how painful it is. "Not mean to insult but compare to yours is even more painful than hers." Sengoku said.

Earning a deadly glare from the Avarice Lord, Sengoku shuts his mouth immediately before things would get nasty. Waiting for his punishment it didn't seem to happen as the Maou keep his position still as if he didn't seem to hear what he just said.

"So where is the report?" Fuji demands impatiently.

Immediately changing the topic, the Lust Lord gives his full report as the brunette haired Lord orders him. It doesn't take long until they are done, the Maou takes his leave immediately before Sengoku could open his mouth.

"How unlikely of him to be in a hurry." He wonders as he stares at the spot where the brunette haired Lord had left.

The Avarice Lord walks faster to reach his carriage he orders the driver to take him home. As soon as the vehicle starts moving, the Maou undid the button above to his neck getting enough air for him to breath. Despite how he looks from the outside but in actuality he is also distracted as well. He doesn't know how he got that way but when he was talking to the orangey haired Lord his mind is somehow distracted from the other day when Sakuno didn't show the disgusted look when she saw his ugly wings.

"_I think you look beautiful."_ Her words replay into his mind.

Shaking his head violently from the thought of the human girl's words, he stares back at the window of his carriage hoping those words didn't mean anything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere in the mid air of Demon Realm

Someone is coming its way to the Avarice Lord's dwelling. That person is completely in high rage that any normal person would be avoiding crossing to his path. But in their world, no Demons could care whether they get involve into a nasty fight. For them, it is another way of entertainment to woe Demon ladies. But this Demon is not interested to woe the Demon Ladies as he is off to kill off someone.

"_That brother of yours boasted what he does whenever I see him."_ Yuuta recall the words from the person he met. _"Saying he's much a better choice being the ruler than you."_

Those words definitely pisses him off as he clench both his hands into a ball of fist. "I will do whatever it takes for it was originally mine." he gritted his teeth together.

Anger and envious rises to the younger Fuji soon he arrives to his destination.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's finally done!"

The Gluttony man perks his ears hearing the human girl chirping happily as her latest creation is done. In just one sniff a drool comes out from his mouth. Tomoka cringes at the sight of the older man in disgust. But then her attention shift to the other direction before she could scold Marui's manner.

"It seems he has arrived." The Demon maid informs them.

"That might be Maou-sama." Chirping happily as the human girl hurries putting the baked delicacies into the basket.

The Demon maid sigh at the human girl's naively as she turns her attention she realizes Sakuno disappeared along with the basket and the newly baked delicacies. Turning to Marui, he's also not there as she presume he must be gaining after her as soon as she left. Fear starts to drain her skin as she start running after them while hoping Sakuno to be safe.

In the hallway, the petite girl keeps gaining up her speed as she runs as fast as she can. Hurrying to meet the young Maou, the human girl didn't seem to bother hiding her excitement as she hugs the basket of cookies against to her chest. In her mind she keeps thinking how Fuji would react when he gets to taste her latest delicacies. Thinking of it makes her heart pound very fast as she is near to the room where the Maou can always be found.

Entering the room, her smile turns upside down as she sees the person she least expects—Yuuta. The younger brother didn't seem to notice her as she takes the opportunity to leave silently until Marui and Tomoka's voice reveal as they rush over making Yuuta turn over to her direction. Wanting to hide herself behind either the Demon maid or the Gluttony Lord she finds herself staring the Envy Lord as he glares at her.

"You're still around?" Yuuta growls at her.

In her instinct her first thought is to stay away from him as far as possible but then the Envy Lord notices the basket she carries. He takes it by force to see the inside of it just before Sakuno could step back.

"You're planning to give these to Maou?" he asks her referring to the basket. The human girl didn't response to his question as she keeps staring at him. "That Traitor doesn't eat these stuffs you make."

Adding that he throws the basket into the mid air letting the human girl stares in horror. Planning to catch them but then she misses it as soon as it lands on the ground. Now the food is soil, Sakuno stares at it.

He grunts under his breath mumbling how pathetic Sakuno is showing in front of him and how he wastes his time for coming to this place. Planning to take his leave, the red haired Lord walks towards him looking furiously mad which Yuuta rarely sees the side of him.

"I don't know what your issue on coming here is but you have no right to throw food like that." Marui snarls at him.

Yuuta could only snort in response thinking the Gluttony Lord is being unreasonable on the food again. Knowing he wasted too much time he takes he leave but then the Demon maid blocks his path just as he turns to another direction.

"That was too much, Yuuta-sama! You shouldn't done that to her!" Tomoka shouted at him very angrily,

Surprise to see the guts of the maid, the Envy Lord glares at her. "A maid like you has no right to say anything to the Lord." Yuuta spat harsh words at her.

Hurt by the younger brother's words, Tomoka tries standing up straight not letting him win as she glares at him back. To this point it enough for Yuuta to be piss off even more until he devise a plan on making the human girl his hostage. Turning his attention back to Sakuno however he notices she is staring at him back with tears almost coming out from her eyes.

"Why do you hate your brother?"

Yuuta wants to say it's none of her business but then his actions are halt when his eyes meet hers. For some odd reason he was never feel the urge to shut her up or any grudges to his brother instead he feels worry. But when he sees her eyes he had an urging feeling that he can tell her. Then again half of him reminds him never let anyone in.

"That's none of your business, human!" Yuuta growls at her. "What do you know about siblings when you don't have one?"

Knowing his harsh words would normally make any girls cry and run off. Just as he could walk away like he always do. Suddenly feels a pair of hands clutching on his left arm. Just as he could his attention back to the human girl but then he feels the pain stinging from his face.

"Take that back." Sakuno orders him,

His ears perk up as he shoots another glare to the fragile human girl.

"Take back what you said!" she continue yelling at him showing without showing any fear.

Surprise at her reaction but then he is more surprise at the punishment he just receives from her. A human hitting a Demon like him sounds scandalous and humiliating. "What the hell is wrong with you human? Why do you even care that blasted traitor?" an angry hiss coming in the Envy Lord's mouth.

Sakuno feels the anger starting to rise. She wants to slap him again but then her inner part tells her not to for she should remain calm which she did. Showing her anger to him as the younger brother feels he's being overpower from her. To him it never happens to other Demon girls but to a human— it's really absurd.

"Please Yuuta-san." She begs him reaching her left hand towards him.

Walking towards to him, Yuuta's expression hasn't die yet as he stares at her as if she's a human monster. He takes a step back while she takes a step forward. Trying to avert his eyes from her but then he couldn't as his eyes still in contact of her.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"** he shouted her.

As he pushes her with all his might, Yuuta didn't even get to see that the fragile human is about to hit something he wasn't least looking at it. Realizing what he has done, he tries reaching his hand out while hoping he would catch her but his speed is too short for him to follow.

Closing her eyes as she is about to meet her end instead she feels something or someone standing behind her. Hoping it would be Marui or Tomoka but to her disappointment she sees both of the said people standing behind the younger Fuji. Three of them look so shock at the unexpected person to come. A slight sweat breaks down from her face as she slowly turns her head to the person who saves her.

Turning her attention her eyes widen in shock as she realizes it's none other than the Avarice Lord.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Fuji asks her in concern.

Speechless to answer the Milord, Fuji search for any injuries in her then he sighs in relief after noticing there aren't any injuries. But then his face changes as soon as he reveals his eyes- azure blue turning to yellow, he turns to Yuuta.

"Get out now, Yuuta." The Maou growls at his own brother.

Worrying a nasty fight will occur between two brothers. Sakuno grips onto the brunette haired Maou to keep his reach off from any violence. Turning her attention to the younger brother, she sees growling in anger the Envy Lord doesn't even need to be told as he heads his way out of the room. Before he leaves, he takes one last look on the human girl

Before Marui and Tomoka could do something before the brunette haired Lord is about to do something drastic. But then Fuji calls out their name making their body freezes. "I want you two out of the room. NOW!" The Maou orders them.

Hearing the Lord's order they could not help the feeling that something bad is about to happen. Both of them want to avoid the possibility of chaos then again knowing the Maou's personality they could not disobey as they do what Fuji said.

Sakuno and Fuji are now alone. The tension between them is starting to make her uncomfortable-rather than that it's making her difficult to breathe in. She glances at the brunette haired Lord

"Thank you Maou-sa –"

"**AND YOU!"** Fuji cuts in making the poor girl trembles in fear. "Are you trying to get yourself killed by him? It's a good thing I happen to arrive or you'll lose your life in instant!"

From all the yelling the young Lord loses his breath as he keeps inhaling and exhaling while watching the young girl as she stares at him back. To him he really wants to punish her so badly to make her learn her lesson but today he is not in a mood. Instead he leans his back against the wall with his head hangs down as his brunette locks cover his eyes.

"Honestly I don't know what to do anymore." Fuji angrily mumbles. "Why is it whenever you're in trouble I have to come out and protect you?"

Confuse what the Maou is trying to say, she notices the tired look from the young Lord as he is getting so stress out from his work and to his brother. Also his look doesn't seem to be happy at the stress he is getting. Worrying the Maou might get migraine she thinks of the method to ease the young Lord until an idea struck in her mind.

"Come with me." She said.

As she takes one of Fuji's free hands without waiting for his reply the Maou got surprise at her sudden action. In his mind, he is completely tired and demands an explanation from her but soon his words were cut out when his eyes laid to the sight that is in front of them.

That is the couch.

"Maou-sama, please come over here."

Her voice still sounds innocent but he can't help get the uneasy feeling of the girl's true intention. Staring at her sitting on the couch, her face still show her innocence still the uneasiness still hangs around.

"Maou-sama?"

Fuji takes a small sigh as he sits down only few centimeters away from her without looking at her. Soon he finds himself lying down not on the couch but he could see Sakuno's face. At first he thought it's only one of his delusional thought when he blinks his eyes he realizes he's really lying on top of the human girl's legs.

"What are yo—" he starts to question her but Sakuno interrupts him by stroking his brunette hair.

"Someone once told me if one is having trouble the best way to get rid of it is to sleep here." She innocent explains to him.

Wanting to correct her explain half of him stops from it as his inner conscious seems to be enjoying it. But that is not all as his mind seems to getting clear as he could feel her soft legs. While feeling it he recalls the time when he touches her. Still he reminds himself to self control.

"_The knee-pillow huh?"_ he thought.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Hearing her concern voice almost sounds so soothing that it makes his mind relax. Their eyes soon meet as the Maou keeps looking up to her. He could see his reflection in her innocent chocolate eyes. Those eyes of hers somehow make him forget everything that happens today. Then again he could feel the hunger within him urging him to do what he's suppose to do.

"_Don't make that face. It makes me want to do those things again."_ He gently pushes her away.

As Fuji could even get up he could feel her warm hands brushing gently to his hair. Feeling her soft touch somehow it makes him recall an old memory that makes him feel- what's the word he's looking again?

Fuzzy.

Shock at himself, he can't believe he would actually say something nice. If someone or maybe Marui hears him say that he would probably tell to other Demons. He despises himself for using such word that he wants to stab himself with a sword but then a part of him feeling a little nostalgic as if he remembers the feeling long ago before he became what he is today.

"Why?" his mouth automatically open, "Why do you refuse to leave me be?"

Waiting for some answer coming from her but only silent seems to overtake in the air. She even stops stroking his hair as her hands leave it lifeless. Knowing she isn't answering, Fuji secretly let out a pathetic smile. Thinking their conversation ends until he feels her hand's back stroking to his hair again.

"Whatever happens to you I'll stay by your side." Innocently smiles at him, "Besides you took me in when you found me and I am forever grateful to you."

Fuji can't seem to hide his shock as her words rings to his ears repeatedly. A part of him can't seem to hate her for saying it after all she's being honest. Stretching one of his hands to touch her left cheek in a gentle manner. This surprises her yet she didn't seem to flinch at his action as she feels so secure when she is with him. It was only for a slight moment until he let go of his hand.

"Did you really mean it?" the Maou asks her as his bangs cover his eyes refusing to let her see his current emotion.

Staring at the young Maou, she couldn't help but smiles at it as she resumes stroking his hair. "I won't leave you ever." She tells him.

"_But it won't be long."_ He said to himself which the auburn haired girl didn't get to hear him.

She continues stroking his brunette hair hoping this would ease his mind for peace yet she can't help wondering the brothers' brawling. It may not be her business to butt in but her curiosity continues to grow in even the answer she half learn the other day. "What is this dream you mentioned the other day that made your brother angry at you in the first place?" Sakuno blurt out.

For a second she senses the young brunette Lord just flinch at her question. This might be too personal to bring it up for Fuji also he is completely exhausted from today. Trying to take back her question, Fuji moves his eyes, now open, meeting hers. She could see something different from it as she sees those azure blue eyes reflecting very sad. Almost so lonely as if it's seeking out onto something.

"Yuuta's dream is to become the next the Maou." A sad look reveals in the older brother. "But I took it from him from the day I was announced to be the new Maou. And because of it, his put all his hatred towards me."

**Event 9 End**

**Next Event**

**10: HARMFUL TRUTH**

Both brothers face across each other. The younger Fuji wants to tackle his brother first handed. Getting his position ready, he is about to make his first move but then he notices the Maou isn't positioning himself to attack. Instead he stands there with a sad face. Trying to keep his guard yet Yuuta can't seem to help seeing the expression Fuji is making is like the look of a caring brother he remembers.

"Yuuta tell me why?" he pleaded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** I guess I took so long to get things right. Wondering who Sengoku and Fuji are talking and what incident did it happen? The reason why Yuuta hates his big brother and the dream Fuji mentioned from the 6th chapter has finally reveal! But that will be explained unto the next chapter. As for Kirihara it will reveal sooner or later.

Don't forget to leave a review after reading and please visit the poll in my profile if you have time, please and thank you.

MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN! And advance Merry Xmas and Happy New Year. :)


	10. HARMFUL TRUTH

**Maou no Hime**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **I apologize if I haven't update for long since I was busy doing my thesis and getting ready for other personal stuffs. Now I'm all good.

First of all, I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**ToonyTwilight, cielmikitoaloislvr, Wallflowerx07, Trucha/Faridena, tezukafujiryomalover and chillybean**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Fuji and Sakuno are still inside of the room, Tomoka and Marui trying to eavesdrop to listen their conversation yet they couldn't hear as the young Maou cast a barrier after they left. The Gluttony Lord is still pouting and wailing about sweets and Sakuno.

"And I was hoping she would finish the desert she was working on." The Gluttony Lord pouted childishly.

Tomoka roll her eyes at his remark, "Would you rather meet your doom if you interfere then?" she points out.

The red haired man thought for awhile, seconds later he shudders in fear earning the Demon maid a victory smirk. "I'll ready another batch." She informs to the Gluttony man as she's trying to cheer him up.

"But I prefer to eat newly baked ones." He complained yet he was completely shut off when Tomoka glares at him again, "Fine! I'll take it." He gives up.

Marui could sense another victory smile forms on the Demon maid's lips which he doesn't need to see it again. Hearing her footsteps going ahead of him thinking she's heading to the kitchen but then her steps die down. Turning his attention to Tomoka's direction there his eyes widen in shock seeing another Demon has come to visit the Maou's dwelling.

Turning his attention to Tomoka again, she neither says anything nor talks back to the guest. For she is froze from her stance from the moment she sees one of the two guests she trembles in fear. The man notices the Demon maid as he smiles arrogantly to her.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" the visitor smirks.

"You…"

**10**

**HARMFUL TRUTH**

Chocolate eyes shrinks smaller for the human girl as she stares in shock at the brunette haired Maou's confession. Fuji's expression still hasn't change making Sakuno sad to see that kind of expression he's having. It's painful for her to see it almost like she sees someone she knows. Someone whom she is close to.

"So how did you get to choose the next Lord?" she asks out of the blue.

Silent as a cricket, the Maou didn't seem to reply the petite girl's answer as his mind seems to be real busy thinking. But his head cringe as more aches start to occurs in his head.

"I'll tell you another day." Fuji sighs. "For now I'm really tired."

Sakuno gives out a small smile as she sees how dreadfully worn-out he is. "I understand." Stroking the strands of his brunette hair, "You can tell me when you're ready."

Seeing her smile, he somehow feels so familiar as if he has seen it somewhere. Shaking off his thoughts, he knows he never gotten close to other humans whenever he visited for his own issues or some times for fulfilling his role as the Avarice Demon. Just as he could drift off to his sleep, he almost jolts out almost hitting his forehead to Sakuno's. Instead he looks at the door with an instant glare.

"Someone's here." The brunette haired Maou growls angrily at the smell he has sense. "Hide yourself and stay there." He commands her.

Without hearing her reply, Fuji takes his leave heading directly to the door. The petite girl immediately hides herself behind the couch taking a little peak to see what's happening. Recalling only Marui and Tomoka are outside, she prays for the Demons' safety and hope nothing bad would happen today. But what worries her most is Fuji as she recalls how he held his head earlier.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the room

"Why are you here…. Atobe?" Marui hissed at the unexpected guest.

Atobe raises one of his eyebrows as he keeps his eye to the Gluttony Lord's presence of the Maou's place. But that's not what catches his surprise as he eyes to the Demon maid who just froze from her spot from the moment they meet. His eyes scan her from top to bottom.

"Fancy seeing you again, Tomoka-_kun_?" the Pride Lord ignores Marui's question focusing the Demon maid. "Well?"

Feeling a bigger conflict is going to happen, the red haired Lord tries asking Atobe again which gains his attention to him.

"Of course, Ore-sama has an important appointment to our Maou." The Pride Lord replies as he eyes suspiciously at Marui. "And why are you here?"

Now the Gluttony Lord breaking sweats getting all nervous just seeing Atobe's attention to him. He needs to come out with a plan to distract him or to send him away. "I'm sorry but Milord has just retired." The Gluttony Lord lies to the Pride Lord.

Atobe raises one of his eyebrows at Marui, "That's impossible. The Maou never gets tired especially when it's only afternoon snacks time." He pointed out. "Isn't that right, Kabaji?"

"Osu." His butler replies nonchalantly.

Eyes twitching in irritation when he hears the giant Demon replies to his master. He really despises his way of talking but that's how Kabaji is. "Well… take it from me. When I arrive here…." Marui thinks hard for a good excuse, "He has this scary look when I saw him. I would leave right now if I were you."

Staring doubly at the Gluttony Lord, if what he said is the truth then why in the world is he still here? Therefore it has to be a lie. "Shut up, you mere Pawn." He glares at the Gluttony Lord making him quiet as he sees the angry look of his eyes.

Knowing Atobe, Marui did what he said but tries his best not to stay close Tomoka even though the arrogant Lord is making a disgust look right now. Just as he could push the Gluttony Lord away from the maid, they all heard the sound of the door opening coming behind Marui and Tomoka.

Turning their attention to that sound, behold they see the Maou looking in a foul mood. Not a very good sight for the Demons, for Marui and Tomoka, to see.

"Ah Maou-sama Ore-sama was ab—" Atobe starts to say but then he was cut-off.

"Didn't he already warn you? Or should I summon my bats now?" Fuji interrupts the Pride Lord revealing his yellow eyes.

Neither Atobe nor Kabaji flinch when they saw the brunette haired Lord's eyes, seeing it means he's serious.

**DEADLY **serious.

The Pride Lord could only smirks as he gallantly turns away. "Let's go Kabaji." He orders the silent giant as he replies 'osu' the usual tone.

Before they could leave the narcissi Lord secretly glances at the Demon maid and take their leave in two steps and they're gone. The red haired Lord finally breathes in as he relaxes his back.

"Man I thought we're goner for sure." The red haired Gluttony breathes heavily. "I thank you, Maou-sama."

"We better lay her down… now." Fuji said.

Thinking he is only kidding as Marui raises one of his eyebrow until he realizes what the Maou meant. Turning his attention to the Demon maid who is now leaning her back against the wall looking dreadfully tired yet she looks like she is about to collapse right now. Good thing he's only few distance away from her and was able to catch her. Immediately they enter the room again where as they could see the petite human girl is hiding behind the couch.

"Can we have a talk away from here?" Marui suggests.

Neither the brunette haired Maou protests, he understood the meaning as he is about to take his leave. But then he takes one look at the girls as the petite human girl, who happened to rush over to her side when he and Marui carries the Demon maid over the couch, takes care of Tomoka.

"Don't come out of this room until I come back okay?" the Maou requested.

Nodding her head she didn't bother looking up the brunette haired Lord since she is too worried for Tomoka. Fuji could not help but smile at the very sight as he takes his leave.

"Aiya I guess I won't bring home those sweets." The Gluttony Lord sighs then he changes his expression as he turns to the brunette haired Lord, "You think he would come?"

"If that happens then I won't let him see Tomoka after all he was the one who started this whole mess." Fuji's intense glares making Marui to distance himself from him from the moment he sees it.

"Since you already know the drill you don't mind if I stay here?" he inquires, "Of course I'll make up any excuses to ensure he won't come **ever**."

The Maou glares at Marui knowing what his full intention. He tries giving his best glare just to scare him off but for somehow his glare doesn't work on him anymore as his energy has drained him most.

"Do what you like." He clicks his tongue.

Marui wants to say something to the Lord but he was already gone in a second. "He's really quick when it comes to their problem." He thought. "But at least I'll have the opportunity to take more of her delicacies while I'm here." Chirping happily as he walks toward the kitchen.

Fuji could only shakes his head as his face cringes in disgust as he imagines Marui's attempt getting more sweets in the kitchen. That man should learn his manner, he thought. "I'm going to my room. You can take care of Tomoka for me?" the Maou request the human girl.

But there is no need to tell Sakuno as she's already keeping her eyes to Tomoka. This makes the Maou secretly smiles at the rare sight. He rarely sees the Demon maid with anyone else in his Mansion but to think a Human and Demon could be friends he almost laugh the impossible since there is no friendship between two different beings. It's rather odd for him but looking at such sight he thinks different for now.

He heads his way to his room after taking one last glance to the human girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tomoka happily serves her master with the Demon's famous earl grey tea with a good smile. She looks happier than she was as she turns her attention to the person whom she is serving her face turns pale. An evil smirk appears on the man's lips noticing her scared expression._

_She backs away as the man stands up from his seat coming near to poor Tomoka. Knowing the man is bad news she starts to flee but then her hand got caught up from _that_ man. Looking at him, her face pale as she sees his eyes turn dark yellow. She tries pleading for mercy but his hearing goes deaf as the tip of his fingernails sharpen planning to attack her._

Waking up she finds herself lying on a couch. She looks around to her surrounding checking on something, as she realizes she's in the Maou's library she let out a relief sigh knowing it was dream. Yet her expression becomes depress when she recalls that horrible nightmare and today's event "Thank goodness you're okay."

Recognizing the voice shocks the Demon maid as she turns her attention seeing the petite girl sitting next to her side almost in a verge of crying as if Tomoka would lose forever.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Sakuno sniffed in relief.

Tomoka watches her still surprise to see a human would almost shed tear for her. She hasn't seen anyone would cry for her as far as she remembers. "How long was I out?"

"I'm sure about half an hour." The petite girl counts her fingers in a cute manner.

The Demon maid gives out a heavy sigh as she tosses her head to the other side not wanting the human girl to see her expression. Still that makes Sakuno concern more for Tomoka since she has never since side of her before.

"Is there something that bothers you?" This catches the Demon maid's attention looking much shock.

Seeing her expression, Sakuno thought she's being insensitive, "Of course you don't have to force yourself." She quickly said.

Her kind words really touch her. She couldn't help smiling to the human girl. "Did you know I originally worked from another Lord before I work for Milord?" Tomoka reveals which catches the human girl's attention. Seeing Sakuno's attention is on her she continues, "He used to be a gentle Lord always looking forward to my special Earl Grey tea but then,"

Bad memories starts to flood in her mind causing her stop her story in midway. Thus bringing Sakuno becomes more concern for her friend. A smile secretly creeps on the Demon maid's smile as she continues telling her story. "There was one Lord who frequent visits where I came from. And from the day he first saw me with… _him_, his attitude towards me becomes worst. Even if I tried to explain to him but it seem he refuse to listen at all."

Hearing such sad story, the petite human almost cry for Tomoka but her tears stop when she felt the Demon maid's hand to hers making to look at her who is smiling as she continues on her tale.

"The next day, I was being beaten again by him that was the day when Milord appeared and saved me before I got more wounds. He also took me in his care after he witnessed what happen. If it wasn't Milord's help I would have become even miserable staying in his place."

The last statement makes the auburn haired girl smiles as she grips her hand on Tomoka's. "We're both grateful to be saved by him, isn't it?" Sakuno innocently smiles at the Demon maid.

Tomoka could not help smiling back to the human girl after all what she said is true. "I'm even more grateful Milord brought me a friend that I could talk to." Looking at Sakuno as her smile grows wide.

"You should rest for now, Tomo-chan." The petite human girl tells her, "Maou-sama has retired since today's event. Would you like something to eat?" she offers.

The Demon maid shakes her head, "I'd like to take a rest can you stay with me longer?" she pleaded.

"Sure thing Tomo-chan."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atobe sitting on his comfortable chair but for him he doesn't feel comfortable making such expression. He wants to explode his emotion right now until Kabaji prevent him from doing so reminding him he has an assignment that is due for the next few days. His plan triumph as the Pride Lord focuses to his work

"Still thinking what happened today, Atobe?" Kabaji speaks out of the blue. He could senses the Pride Lord's glare at him yet he continues talking even if it angers him, "If you continue doing that her fear would escalate."

"You're saying?" Atobe demands him.

The Giant demon shakes his head. "Nothing I was just talking to myself." He lied.

"Don't lie to Ore-sama. Just say what you had in mind!" Atobe demands him.

Observing the Pride Lord's reaction first, Kabaji makes sure he's listening before he could answer to his demands. "You should stop doing harshly to her since she's now in Maou's hands. She suffer much ever since the incident." He points out directly.

From that point he could see the anger starting to grow in the Pride Lord's eyes. He wants to fire Kabaji right away but then he neither has the guts to say it nor wanting to let him go. The giant devil knew what his master is thinking right now as he let out a small sigh under his breath. He left the room just for a second until he returns carrying a tray with a tea cup. Atobe notices the tea's aroma making him sour which the Giant demon notices it as well but pretends to ignore it as he places the cup across to him.

"Your favorite tea, Atobe-sama." He replied monotonously, "Don't even try throwing it away behind me."

Hating being order by his butler, Atobe has no choice but to take the tea. Sniffing at the tea's aroma he takes one sip and no more. A remorseful expression appears as if he wants to cry but his pride didn't let him do as he please instead he stays quiet while staring monotonously at his teacup. The Giant demon sees the young master's reaction as he sighs. He wants to comment more of his master's current attitude towards Tomoka but he still can't say anymore to their problem since its part of their realm's rule.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain starts to throb more for the Maou's head getting more than he ever has. He's even getting more tired than ever from today's event. The first thing he always wants to have is a good rest but it seems it would be long before his wish comes true which is why he is heading straight to his room.

Before turning to the opposite direction, he immediately senses the aura as he quickly moves away revealing two deadly knives struck on the wall where Fuji was standing few seconds ago. "That would hurt anyone if you done that… Yuuta." The Maou snarls at his attacker.

"I don't care." Yuuta reveals from his hiding spot as he carries two— no four more swords on his hand. "I'll do any necessary just to kill you." Teeth gnashed on the younger brother's while glaring hatefully to his only brother.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" Fuji hisses at Yuuta referring what he said to him earlier.

"Nope." He bluntly replies, "I won't leave not until I fulfill my wish."

Both brothers face across each other. The younger Fuji wants to tackle his brother first handed. Getting his position ready, he is about to make his first move but then he notices the Maou isn't positioning himself to attack. Instead he stands there with a sad face. Trying to keep his guard yet Yuuta can't seem to help seeing the expression Fuji is making is like the look of a caring brother he remembers.

"Yuuta tell me why?" he pleaded.

Refusing to reply Fuji's question, Yuuta disappear to his sight. Knowing his brother would continue to attack, he positions himself to his defense as he waits for his brother's next strike. Silence eats around the surrounding making the Maou getting distress as his headache beginning to throb harder. Still his head is focus on his brother until he shields himself coming from behind revealing Yuuta looking surprisingly to his move.

Planning to avoid the big brother's lethal kill but then the brunette haired Lord grabs one of his arms bringing him down on the floor making him unable to do any moves against the Maou. Yuuta tries summoning his sword but then Fuji has his sword placing near his neck. It's a fair win.

"Go on kill me." The younger Fuji hissed his brother.

Staring to his younger brother, Fuji still sees his intense hatred. He lowers down his sword almost too close to his skin but halt making Yuuta confuse. "Why won't you kill me?" Yuuta spat at his brother, "This is your chance!"

"No." Fuji throws his sword away. "I'm not going to kill without giving me the real reason of your sudden change."

"Like hell I'd tell you." Yuuta turns his attention away from his brother. "You're one FILTHY LIAR, you…. _Halfling_."

That forbidden word provokes Fuji out revealing his yellow eyes. Now Fuji wants to kill his brother so badly he clenches his hand into a fist and aims to Yuuta's face. A loud smack echoes through the Maou's mansion. Yuuta smirking as if he knew he was right what his big brother would do. As he opens his eyes, he was shock finding himself still in one piece. He could see the brunette haired Lord is still there. Turning to his left he sees brother's fist next to him. He gives a hateful glare which is written 'why-don't-you-finish-me-off' face.

"Right now I'm not in a mood." The Maou reasons out getting off the younger brother and starts walking away from him.

"You will regret for not killing me, traitor." Yuuta made his declaration clear.

Fuji halts his steps turning to him. Hoping to see his big brother's expression change but Fuji made no other expression looking so painfully sad seeing the drastically changed brother. To him it disgusts him looking completely pissed off as soon as he takes his leave for his only chance. The brunette haired Maou watches his brother leave until he disappear to his sight.

"I heard there's a commotion so I had to come here." Marui's voice boom coming behind young Maou.

Fuji didn't bother looking at the Gluttony Lord as he already knew the smell of sweet aroma coming from him. "Just leave me be, Marui. I'm tired for today." He hushed him away.

The red haired Lord didn't seem to listen to Fuji as he is busily staring at the ground where Fuji's strong punch. "From the looks of it, I'm guessing he made you mad did he?" guesses the Gluttony Lord.

Fuji, who didn't bother answering Marui's question, just walks away before his headache starts to inflict more pain than ever.

Finally arriving to his own room, the Maou just slump down on his bed after casting the spell to his surroundings. "Finally some peace and quiet to myself." He mumbles himself drifting off to his slumber. But for some odd reason he could not sleep for he thought of his brother's anger and his words to him. Confusion is the only thing that drawn into him as he wonder what did he ever done that hurt him. What sadden him most seeing Yuuta desperately wanting to kill him as recall their battle earlier. He could see how serious his brother's face made when he attempt to strike in any means. "He has changed a lot ever since that day." The Maou sadly whispered to his mind.

"_You're one FILTHY LIAR, you…. _Halfling_." _Yuuta's words echoes to his mind.

The last word hurt him so much yet he despises being called that word but what occurs to him why does his brother calls him a liar. He recalls no memories lying to Yuuta. _"There's something strange going on_." He thought.

Before he could even think, his head starts to migraine making him go to sleep. However, again, he jolts out from his bed. Terrified or horrified, Fuji doesn't know how he should feel just as he could try going back to sleep he jolt again this time his face becomes aghast. He tries making his mind blank but something keeps appearing on his mind.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" is all he could say.

**Event 10 End**

**Next Event**

**11: **_**UNCONTROLLABLE DESIRE**_

"I'm sorry, Maou-sama. I'll clean it up right away." Sakuno quickly apologizes to Fuji.

Just as the Maou could even say a word, he was completely silence when the petite girl is near closely to him. He could smell the sweet aroma on her so deliciously addicting to his sense. He wants to grab her close to him just to take a sniff closely to know her scent. Realizing what he just thought he mentally lecture himself for thinking such dirty thought but then his eyes focus on her arms showing her bare skin. He remembers the softness of her skin when he touches her then moving along his eyes landed on her lips. Her lips look so alluring so delicate wanting to taste her lips again. Subconsciously he lifts his hand towards her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Yup it was none other than Atobe whom Tomoka fears the most. I thank you people for those who participated taking the vote in my poll. As for another Lord whom Tomoka mentioned will reveal sooner so please be patient and continue your support. Soon I'll update my other PoT fanfics as well. Thank you and see you again soon.


End file.
